The Doctor and the Wolf
by TrebleBookWorm
Summary: Bella is a 4th year medical resident in rural internal medicine, at Quileute medical center on the Quileute Res. in La Push. Edward left and never looked back. Bella and Jacob built a relationship after Edward left but Jake became reclusive after phasing. They haven't seen each other since the night at the movies, 10 years ago. What will happen when they meet again?
1. Chapter 1

My favorite part of rural medicine is getting to see and do so much. In a lot of clinics stitches and other small procedures would get passed onto PAs or interns, births would be handled by OB/GYNs and children's well checks by pediatricians. Here in La Push I get to do it all. The reservation has a small population and we get a few patients from neighboring towns and reservations, even with the low numbers, we keep busy.

The next patient in the waiting room is a 26 year old Quileute man with a laceration on his right shoulder. My heart skips a beat when I see his name on my screen, Jacob Black. It's been 10 years since he left me at the movies and stopped returning my calls. His father said he had mono but I never heard from him again. He wasn't the reason I chose a residency in La Push, but the thought that our paths might cross didn't deter me from taking it either.

Our one and only medical assistant already has him in the room and is preparing him for stitches. I can hear her taking a brief medical history while the blood pressure machine takes it's reading. Steadying myself with deep breath and I knock on the open door.

"Hi Jacob, my name is Dr. Swan, I'm going to be taking a look at your shoulder and then stitching you up if that's okay." I say, avoiding his eyes.

"Bella?" Jacob asks, trying to place me in his mind.

I stand behind him and start my exam. When I am thoroughly pleased with the exam and cleaning of his wound I begin stitching his wound closed. I try my best to focus on the task at hand and not his toned body and smooth dark skin beneath my hands.

"How did this happen?" I ask, it is important for me that I get a full and honest history, no matter the patient I want to be able to rule out domestic abuse and illegal activities.

"I was helping my sister roof her house, a blade fell and cut my shoulder. It was an accident. No foul play or dangerous activity. I promise" he says.

"Bella, I'm sorry I left the way I did. I never should have listened to my dad and ignored your calls. I got so wrapped up in things with the tribe I guess I lost our friendship. I'm truly sorry"

"That was a long time ago Jacob. It won't affect the treatment you get" I say as I tie off the last stitch. "I'd like to see you back in a week to remove the stiches. Sue will be back into to discharge you, take care" I say, walking quickly from the room without making eye contact.

I'm barely out of the room before I start to break down, my breathing is rapid and I am on the verge of tears. Thankful that he is my last patient of the day, I grab my things and head for the break room to make myself some dinner and a cup of tea. Seeing Jacob stirred up more feelings than I would like to admit.

The way that my residency is set up I spend Monday night through Thursday on the reservation and Thursday night through Monday in Port Angeles. I will spend the next two nights in the female on-call room on the second floor. As the only female doctor the reservation has ever had I have the on-call room to myself and I have for the most part made it my home. The clinic is open from 0700-1700 Monday through Friday, but someone is here 24/7 all one needs to do is ring the doorbell and the doctor on-call will get a page.

After eating a quick dinner I have settled into bed, in my pjs with the charting I have been putting off all day. On the nights when I am not here, Dr. Freedmen is on-call. He typically eats dinner with some of his friends on the res and doesn't come back to the clinic until late. He has built a life and made friends here, I hope to do the same, but I haven't yet. Dr. Freedmen tells me as long as I have my pager and stay on the res it's fine to leave the clinic. Even with his permission, I don't like to leave for too long.

By 9:30 I am ready to call it a night. I have another early day tomorrow. My light has been out for barely 10 minutes when my pager goes off. It's rare to have someone calling at this hour. In my four years I have only had a handful of overnight pages. I stumble out of bed, turn on the light and pull on a fresh pair of scrubs. I flip on all the clinic lights as I make my way to the front door. I am shocked when I see who is standing on the other side of the door.

Jacob is holding a small baby in his arms. The baby has dark hair and Jacobs eyes. I recognize him instantly as Zeke, a 5 month old baby who I helped to deliver. His mother Rebecca was one of first pregnancies I followed solo. One thing I know for sure is that Jacob is not Zeke's father. I open the door and usher them into the lobby.

"My nephew Zeke isn't breathing right!" Jacob excalimes, pressing Zeke into my arms.

He is right, Zeke's breathing is ragged and labord, but I wouldn't label it as agonal. He is definitely still receiving oxygen. I hurry both of them to our only trauma room. I lay Zeke on the table and take a listen to his lungs. He is working hard to breathe but his lungs aren't crackly, it's not pneumonia. I hook him up to a pulse ox and see that his O2 stats are lower than I would like. I put Zeke back into Jacob's arms and grab a baby nasal aspirator. Quickly suctioning the mucus out of the little one's nose. I fix a low flow O2 mask over his face, while Jacob attempts to soothe him. His stats are already coming back up.

"I'm sorry I rushed him in, I just didn't know what else to do."

"Don't apologize, that's what I'm here for" I say.

Zeke isn't calming down. His face is bright red and he's having trouble catching his breath. Nothing that Jake has tried has worked to sooth the inconsolable infant.

"Jake, does Rebecca still nurse Zeke?" I ask

"Yeah I think so, she left me prepared bottles."

"Do you mind if I look through the diaper bag?

"Not at all, especially if you think it will calm him down." he replies with tension in his voice.

After a moment of searching through the diaper bag I find what I am looking for. A bottle full of milk and a nursing cover. I place the nursing blanket over my shoulder and turn back to the bed.

"Do you mind if I try something?" I ask Jake

"Be my guest."

I scoop Zeke from Jakes arms and cradle him against me. Within moments he has calmed down enough to take the bottle. I rock back and forth gently, while feeding him. The nursing cover still carries his mothers sent, which is why he calmed so quickly. Little Zeke was just missing his mom.

For the first time since being reunited I look up at Jake and our eyes meet. I stare into the handsome chocolate brown eyes I have been missing for the last 10 years. Looking into his eyes, the rest of the world disappears, I can only see him and he can only seem me. Something in the air shifts.

When he breaks our eye contact I am overcome with emotion. Needing some air I quickly place Zeke back into Jacobs arms. Our skin brushes and sends electric currents through my body. Instantly I notice that his skin is hot, maybe even feverish.

"Jacob you're burning up. Do you feel okay?" I ask, forgetting that a moment earlier I wanted to run.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." he says in a short tone.

"I'm serious, let me take your temperature. I also need to check your shoulder, it could be infected" I say already moving in the direction of my tools.

"Look at my shoulder if you must, but a thermometer is really unnecessary."

He lifts his shirt over his head, exposing his shoulder and his toned chest and abdomen. I had forgotten how handsome he was. I begin examining his laceration. The stitches I placed earlier are still there and I see no obvious signs of infection. Yet I can't wrap my head around how fast his injury seemed to heal. The wound appears as if it is 5 days old, not five hours.

So as not to alarm him to my findings, I simply suggest that both he and Zeke come back for follow ups tomorrow. Zeke's oxygen is normal on room air, the dose of decongestant should help his breathe and sleep well tonight. With this, I feel comfortable discharging both of them.

"Promise me you'll both come back for follow ups tomorrow?" I ask, catching Jake's eye again.

"Of course"

When I close the clinic door behind them an unfamiliar feeling creeps into my mind. It feels as though a piece of me is missing. Even in my agitated state I am able to fall asleep, I dream of Jake. We are riding the motorcycles we built together, my body is pressed against his back and heat is radiating off of him. Just as it was tonight. When I wake, the same unwhole feeling is back, my only solace is knowing I will see Jacob today.


	2. Chapter 2

Just as he promised, Jake brought Zeke in for a follow up the next day. I'm happy that he decide to do it early this morning, I can't shake the weird feeling I developed last night. As soon as Jacob walked through the door the missing feeling vanishes. I usher both of them into an exam room, relieved to see that Zeke's breathing has continued to improve.

He squirms as I attempt to give his lungs another listen, at least he is in a better mood than yesterday. He even tries to grab ahold of my stethoscope, when I'm not paying attention. Jake also seems in a better mood, hopefully the anxiety that comes with a sick child is wearing off. I wonder to myself if he will let me take his temperature today.

"You're turn Jacob" I say, jokingly pointing my stethoscope at him.

He expertly lifts his gray t-shirt over his head, exposing his upper body to me. One look at his shoulder tells me I wasn't dreaming yesterday. His wound has healed completely, the only evidence that he was injured at all are the twelve stitches that I embedded in his skin. I've never seen anything like it.

"You're healing nicely, better than expected. I'm going to take the stitches out today." I say, grabbing my suture kit.

A couple minutes later all of his stitches are out, it's like the cut was never there. His skin still burns under my touch but I don't push it today, it was clear yesterday that he didn't want to talk about it and other than the fever he appears in pristine health. As I clean the wound a final time, I realize that I have no reason to be seeing him again. Zeke will need a follow up if he doesn't get better, but by then Rebecca will be home and she or his dad will be able to bring him in. It's possible that Jake and I could go another 10 years without crossing paths again.

"You two are in great health, keep up with Zeke's bottles and more meds if needed. As always call or stop by if things change."

"Thank you Dr. Swan"

"Jake, you know better than that" I say with a laugh.

Our eyes meet a final time as they're walking out the door. My heart skips and I feel a tug in my soul to chance after them, to be near him. When the door closes between us the uneasy feeling returns. The feeling is impossible to shake even when I'm treating other patients. Dr. Freedman returns from a late lunch, with a small package under his arm.

"Bella, this was outside the clinic and it has your name on it" he says handing me the package wrapped in brown paper.

I thank him and place the package in my bag as I head off to see my next patient. The mystery wrapped in brown paper laid forgotten at the bottom of my bag until the end of my shift. It wasn't until I climbed into bed that I remembered it. Carefully I remove the paper from the gift, inside is an old book, full of Quileute legends. If I think hard enough I can remember a couple from nights spent around the campfire at Billy's, he was always a magnificent story teller.

Quickly, I get lost in the pages filled with legends. Stories of how the tribe is descended from wolves and how they formed a treaty with the cold ones. It's almost midnight before I shut off my light. Tonight I don't dream of Jacob, instead I dream of a pack of large wolves. A handsome russet colored wolf follows me through the woods. I should feel scared, but something about the wolves brings me comfort not fear. For the first time in awhile I wake feeling well rested, even though I still feel unwhole.

I am taken aback by the sun shining in through the curtains of the oncall room. Most of the time the olympic peninsula is covered in a hazy cloud cover. I've missed the constant sun of Phoenix, since moving to Forks and now La Push. I decide that after all of my patients, I will take my new book and go to the beach.

After my final physical exam of the day, I grab my pager, a beach blanket and my book and head for the La Push beach. There are lots of good places to read on the beach, I find a large piece of driftwood and decide to sit with my back up against it. The book is so absorbing that I don't hear his footsteps approach.

"I see you're enjoying my gift" says a voice from behind me.

I look up with a start. Who ever it is, they are light on their feet and they startled me. I am unsurprised to see Jacob standing above me. His large frame casting a shadow over my sunny reading spot. He too seems to be enjoying the change in weather, sporting a tight black t-shirt and cut off shorts.

"I should have known it was you who left it at the door"

"Just a little something to thank you for taking such good care of Zeke and I over the last couple days" He says, coming to sit next to me.

"I'm really enjoying it. A lot of the stories remind me of the ones Billy used to tell around the campfire."

"He has always had an affinity for story telling. What are you reading about now?"

"This chapter is about the treaty between the cold ones, the hot ones to protect the palefaces.

Is any of it real?" I ask.

"What do you think Bella? You know about the cold ones."

"Jake, why wouldn't you let me take your temperature the other night? Your skin was burning." I say, looking into his eyes.

I hadn't realized that since his appearance on the beach, I have felt whole. Sitting next to one another, this is the closest we've been in years. Not counting when I was placing and removing the stitches from his shoulder. A shiver runs through my body, yet I am anything but cold. Heat is radiating off of Jacob's body.

"You know why I couldn't let you do that"

"What would it have said?" I question quietly

"108º" he whispers.

"You're a hot one."

"Good job" he says quietly

"A wolf?" I questions, scooting away from him.

"Is that what the book says?"

"I have to go" I say, standing up quickly, gathering my few belongings.

"Bella, wait!" Jake shouts as I disappear from sight.

I don't wait, I hurriedly make my way back to the clinic. As soon as he is out of my sight the tug in my chest returns. It makes me want to turn around, but I can't. How did I not know that Jacob, my Jacob is a werewolf. I thought I knew everything about the supernatural world. I dated a vampire for god sakes. I throw the book down in the break room and do my best to forget about it. Yet, something draws me back to it. I have to know more about what Jacob is.

By the next morning I know I need to see him. I wake before my alarm, pull on my sneakers and clip my pager onto my running leggings. It's not until I am out of the clinic door that the thought that I don't know where Jake lives anymore hits me. Billy's house seems like a good place to start. Even if he's not there, he will most definitely know where Jake lives now.

It's been 10 years since I've stood in front of this house. The last time I was here, Billy angrily sent me away, without allowing me to see Jacob. At the time I was told he had a bad case of mononucleosis. Now I know that it wasn't mono at all. I can only figure that Jake was changing for the first time during that time. I knew about the Cullens, so why couldn't I know about him.

I knock on the door and wait for the tell tale sound of Billy's wheels on the hardwood floor. After a moment of nervous waiting the door opens and Jacob is standing in front of me. The nagging feeling that has plagued me whenever he is out of my sight dissipates again. It is replaced by a wave of calm. He looks tired, as if he hasn't been sleeping well, maybe 7:30 was too early to come knocking on his door.

"Bella, What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I feel bad that I left in such a hurry last night. I was hoping we could talk"

"Finally find the answers you were looking for?" he asks.

"Not all of them, I was thinking you could answer a couple more for me"

"I have to go to work. Maybe we could meet up when we're both done tonight? Here's my number, text me when the clinic closes." he says grabbing a pen off the counter and writing his number down on a piece of scrap paper.

"Okay, I'm supposed to drive back to the city tonight, but I can always spend one more night in the oncall room. Where do you work? 

"We could do it another time if tonight doesn't work"

"No, I want to see you tonight and get some answers" I say

"To answer your question, I'm an engineer off the Res. I'll see you tonight" he says with a smile.

For the first time since starting my residency in La Push I have after work plans that I am really looking forward to. I send Jake a quick text, letting him know that I'm looking forward to seeing him and giving him my number in the process. I am surprised to get a response so quickly. He wishes me a good day and adds a smiley face.

For the rest of the day he is all I can think about between patients. Today instead of having a final patient at 4:30 Dr. Freedman calls me into his office. He is an older Quileute man who is balding, he has a friendly face and kind eyes. The gray hair he has left sticks out a bit in an almost comical way and the tone of voice he uses can calm even the most erratic patients.

"Bella, I've been meaning to talk to you about your plans for after residency." he says with a genuine smile.

"I honestly haven't thought that much about it. Ideally I would like to stay in the area and work with a similar population."

"Well I have a proposition for you. I hoping to retire soon or at least go down to part time. Being on call 4 days a week is really taking its toll on me. When you have completed your training, how would you like a full time position here?"

"Here on the res?" I ask excitedly

"Yes, here on the res. We are looking for someone to take over so that I can reduce my hours. Is that something you would be interested in?"

"Absolutely, I have dreaded thinking about my time here at the clinic coming to an end. I love the community that the reservation provides."

"I'm glad to hear it, we can workout the details at a later date. I want to thank you again for all the hard work you have done the last couple years. Keep up the great work and I will see you on Monday."

I exit the office full of hope for the future. The knowledge of seeing Jacob soon eases the uneasy feeling that plagues me whenever he is not around. While getting ready I take the time to put on makeup and make myself presentable. I think I might be trying to impress Jake, my feelings confuse me but I don't let them stop me from getting ready with a smile.

 **AN: Hi All! I hope you are enjoying reading this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Do you like where the connection between Bella and Jake is going? Should Bella stay in La Push or look for attending positions elsewhere? Will the Cullens resurface? Let me know what you think in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

A quick message from Jacob let's me know that he too is out of work and ready to meet up. I patiently wait for him outside the clinic. When he arrives on foot he is still in work clothing, long khaki pants and a light colored button down that hugs his muscular arms. I've never seen him dressed this way, he looks incredibly handsome.

"Hey Bells"

"Hi Jake, thanks for agreeing to meet up" I say, giving him a quick hug. Sparks fly through my body as we touch.

"Anything for you"

We walk down the road towards the beach. The security that Jacob brings with him surrounds me. The uncomfortable tug that has been in my chest since the night with Zeke at the clinic only releases me when I'm with Jake. Once we hit the sand, I turn to look at him.

"Can you control it?" I ask nervously.

"Wow, were jumping right in. Yes, I can control when I phase, it's not based on a full moon or anything. The pack will never hurt palefaces or innocent vampires. For example, we won't hurt the Cullens unless they break the treaty."

"But the Cullens have been gone for years" I say, defensively. Knowing that I am the reason they left Forks.

"Bella… you didn't know that Carlisle and Esme are still living in Fork did you?"

"What?! I thought they all moved when Edward left." I say, panic creeping into my voice.

"They did for a couple months, but the Doctor and his wife came back." Jacob said, resting a hand on my arm for comfort.

Jacob's hand is the only thing grounding me. My head is spinning out of control. The reason I agreed to come back here was because I knew the Cullens were gone. The thought of seeing any of them again stirs fear deep inside of me.

"Having any vampires in the vicinity is the reason we're still phasing. It's in our genes, we have too. I'm sorry this is how you're finding out about all of this. Billy and Sam forbid me from telling you. Since Edward left you were in no direct danger."

"Thank you for telling me"

"Bella, there's one more thing. When we are apart do you ever feel weird or anxious"

"You feel it too? At first I thought I was crazy, but it keeps happening"

"Bells, it's called an imprint. It's something that only happens to wolves. I figured once we stopped seeing each other I would eventually imprint on a girl in the Tribe, but I never did. It happens when a wolf meet his soul mate. After talking to other members of the pack I believe that's what happened when we made eye contact in the clinic. Whenever we are apart I feel a sense of impending doom and that I need to protect you.

I stare blankly at him.

"I know this is a lot of information to take in. The imprint doesn't have to be romantic, I can simply act as your protector, and in very rare cases an imprintee has rejected the imprint completely. I hope that won't be the case." He says, removing his hand from mine.

"Why me?" I ask.

"I'm not exactly sure. The legends say that imprints are chosen by our ancestors who are in the afterlife. You are the first non-Quileute to ever be part of an imprint. I think part of the reason Billy and Sam wanted us to stay apart was because they were worried this would happen."

"What does this mean for us?"

"Well for starters, I would like to take you on a proper date. If you'll allow it." he says, looks at me nervously.

It's weird to see Jake nervous, he is usually so confident and sure of himself. I allow myself to get lost in his deep chocolate brown eyes for a moment before I answer him. After Edward let, I never wanted to date again. For a long time all I wanted from Jacob was the friendship we had built. Yet it was clear in the weeks leading up to his disappearance that it could have become something more. When he left too I was sure I was going to swear off dating forever, but here he is standing in front of me tell me that he is all in.

"Jacob, you have to understand what you did to me when you left. I was crushed, after all those promises about not hurting me like he did, you left me with not even as much as word. I'm not sure I can go through that pain again."

"I'm so sorry that I put you through all of that Bella, but know that you know everything about me and the pack, there is nothing standing in our way this time. Billy and Sam can't interfere anymore, especially because I've imprinted. You'll never have to worry about me disappearing again. I promise" he says, putting his hot hand over my cool one.

"I trust you, but I don't want to go too fast" I say, squeezing his hand.

I continue to hold his hand as we walk along the beach. The end of summer air has a chill to it that I wasn't prepared for, I let out a small shiver. Jake wraps an arm around my shoulders to keep me warm, sharing his 108º heat. In this moment I am completely at peace.

"I talked to Dr. Freedman today, he offered me a full time job at the clinic when my residency is done at the end of the year!" I say excitedly.

"Bells that's amazing! Does that mean you'll be moving to the reservation?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'll probably live in the on-call room for a little bit while I'm looking for a place. I'm not going to renew my lease in the city. Am I allowed to live on the res? I thought you had to be a member of the tribe?"

"Well there are some rule but I'm willing to bet that Billy and the other elders would be willing to make an exception for you since you work here, and I can quickly see you becoming part of the community."

"That's good to know! Are you still living at Billy's?" I ask

"For the moment yes, I was renting off the res but I decided I wanted to buy a house on the reservation. So I'm living with Billy again while I find one I like and save up some more money"

"That's really smart"

"You know I think Billy is playing poker with Charlie tonight, and on poker nights they drink too much so he sleeps on Charlie's couch. Do you want to come over for a bit?"

"I'd like that. I can't stay too late though, I still have to drive back to the city tonight"

We walk the familiar path back to Billy's house. His truck is gone, meaning Jake was correct he's at my dad's playing poker. Before this morning it had been 10 years since I had been to this house. Yet, it still feels comfortable and familiar as we cross the threshold. Jake makes himself comfortable on the couch before turning on a movie for background noise.

The next few hours are spent catching up about the last 10 years. I learn that Jake went to the University of Washington for engineering and that there are 9 other members of the pack. I tell Jacob about my decision to go to medical school and my residency at La Push. We avoid the topic of past relationships, but it seems like neither of us have had anything serious.

"Jake, did you know I was working on the reservation all this time?"

"Honestly, no. I was so angry when I got home, knowing that you had been here this whole time and I was left in the dark. When I asked Billy and he told me he knew we fought, it wasn't until after we imprinted that I even considered forgiving him."

"I'm sorry I didn't coming looking for you, but I figured since you cut me out back when we were in high-school you wouldn't have wanted to see me now. I had no idea it wasn't your choice to leave me.

At some point during our conversation we moved so that we were resting up against one another. Forgetting about my promise to myself to drive home tonight I allow myself to slip into a peaceful sleep on Jake's side. The next thing I know I am being lifted from the couch. Sleep still claiming my ability to speak. Jake lays me down in his bed, and pulls the covers up over my body.

"Goodnight Bells, I'm so glad you're here. I'll be asleep on the couch if you need anything." he says this and then presses a kiss to my forehead.

I mumble a goodnight as sleep drags me back under. When I wake the sun is just starting to peak over the horizon. I gather my things and tip-toe into the living room, hoping not to wake Jake. To my surprise he is already standing in the kitchen. He is wearing a simple pair of sleep pants and nothing else. My eyes scan his muscular back for a moment before I announce my presence.

" Thank you for letting me stay here, I hadn't meant to fall asleep"

"You are always welcome here. I hope you don't mind, I moved your car from the clinic to the driveway so you don't have to walk back." He says, crossing the room to embrace me.

"You didn't have to do that, but I really appreciate it. I better get going, I have to be to work soon." I say, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and heading for the door.

"You'll be back Monday right?" Jake asks as he walks me to the door.

"Yup Monday night, I usually get in around 7pm."

"I'll see you then"

My drive back to the city is uneventful. I am surprised how quickly I feel Jake missing from me. This feeling only makes me more sure that taking the job in La Push is the right choice. The hospital in Port Angeles is perfectly fine, but I don't enjoy the work as much as I do when I am in La Push. The day drags on, I'm not sure if it's because I drove in this morning, I am missing Jake or because I know I will soon be working full time on the reservation.

When I finally make it back to my tiny apartment I am exhausted. I make a quick dinner, finish my charting and then head for bed. After setting the alarm on my phone I roll over and fall asleep almost instantly. My dreams aren't as calm as usual, the wolves are back but they are in a state of unrest.

A loud pounding on my door wakes me from my unrestful sleep. I slip out of bed and pull on my robe, over my thin pajamas. Whoever is at the door is persistent, as the knock has not stopped nor has is slowed in intensity. I open the door and Jacob bursts in without a greeting or explanation.

"Bella! You're not safe here! There are vampires here, we have to go" He says, as he grabs my arm and pulls me towards the door.

"Wait! Jacob you said yourself that Carlisle and Esme still live in Forks. It's probably them and they would never hurt me."

"It's not them, the pack tracked some young vampires who came down from Canada." Jacob says, haste still plaguing his voice.

"They're probably just passing through, why would I be in danger? I have to work the day after tomorrow. I can't just run off."

"After I phased I learned a lot about vampires, our tribe has a good relationship with the Cullens. Carlisle told me all about what happened in Phoenix, how they killed Laurent and how is mate victoria had been after you. Some of the guys thinks she's back. We have to go!" he almost shouts, again pulling at my arm.

I grab the packed bag that I bring to La Push, my hospital bag and follow Jake out of the door. This truck is parked directly in front of my building. For a moment I think a see movement in the trees, I grab onto Jake for fear that the red headed vampire is back. Then I see the bushy tail of a wolf. He's brought the pack to protect me. He practically files back to the reservation. The sun is just starting to make its appearance as we pull into Billy's house.

 **AN: I have been so pleased with the love this story has received, thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited or reviewed. I have gotten over a foot of snow today so I figured it would be a good day to write.**

 **Let me know what you think of the vampires coming back. Will Jacob be able to keep Bella safe? Where will he take her on a first date? How will Billy and the other elders feel about Bella being part of the community? Tell me what you think in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Billy's house quickly fills with pack members, some I remember some I don't. The energy is nervous and hectic. Being around the pack makes me realize what I've missed during the last 10 years. Jacob refuses to leave my side, even when Sam tries to gather the pack for a meeting. After about an hour the house begins to clear, and Jacob and I find ourselves standing alone in the kitchen.

"Bells, I'm so sorry that I showed up so frantic tonight. I'm just so afraid of you getting hurt by those blood suckers"

"Jake, I will never be mad about you wanting to keep me safe. I am just confused about everything that's going on at the moment."

"If I'm being honest, none of us are really sure what is happening or who these vampires are. I wish I had more news for you. You must be exhausted, let's get a little more sleep. You have the day off right"

"Just promise to keep me in the loop okay? I could definitely use some more sleep, especially since saturday is my only day off during the week."

"You can have my bed again. I don't want to be too far away, so I'll stay on the couch."

"Jake… will you lay with me? I don't want to be away from you"

"Of course I will Bells, I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable." Jake says, taking my hand and leading me to his bedroom.

It isn't until this moment that I remember that I am still in my Pjs. I remove the light jacket I've been wearing and my robe and crawl into Jakes bed. He lays down next to me and the heat radiating off his body warms me instantly. I rest my head on his chest and listen to his fast heartbeat. Moments later I'm asleep again.

When I wake for the second time this morning the sun is pouring through the window into Jacob's room. He is laying next to me still asleep, snoring softly. I run my fingers across the skin of his chest, admiring all of him as I do. His constant fever means he sleeps wearing almost nothing. He offered to wear more than his boxers, but I assured him I wanted him to be comfortable. Now I'm glad I did, his hot skin ignites under my touch. My eyes wander down to where the thin sheets covers his hips. I sigh, thinking about him.

"Enjoying yourself?" Jacob says. Causing me to jump with surprise.

"Umm sorry… I didn't know you were awake" I say, embarrassed that I was caught admiring him.

"Don't be sorry, I would have done the same if I had woken up first." he says with a wink.

When we finally force ourselves to get out of bed it is nearly 11am. Billy and Sam are sitting at the kitchen table. They are deep in conversation but become quiet as soon we enter the room. It's clear that Jacob and I were the topic of conversation.

"Nice of you two to finally grace us with your presence" laughs Billy.

"Jake can we talk outside?" Sam asks as he raises from the table.

Jake looks nervously at me.

"Go, I'll be fine" I say

While Jake is on the porch with Sam, I start to make some food for us. To avoid making small talk with Billy. I'm still angry that he kept Jake and I away from each other for so long. I don't know my way around his kitchen well but I manage.

My mind begins to think of all the possible conversations Jake and Sam could be having. Maybe they have realized that I am simply a liability and that I should leave La Push for good. I am getting wound up in my mind as Jacob comes back into the house, without Sam.

"Bella, Sam doesn't think it's safe for you to go back to Port Angeles. Is there any way for you to stay on the res? At least until this situation is under control."

"I'll see what I can do, I should go talk to Dr. Freedman later, he will know what to do. Does he know about the pack and the rest of the supernatural world?

"He actually does, Sam told him incase any of the pack members ended up at the clinic he would know what to do and not freak out about 108º temp."

"Would it be alright if I told him the pack is the reason I want to stay in La Push full time instead of commuting to Port Angeles?"

"Of course, I'd be happy to go with you if you'd like me to"

"That's okay, I'd actually rather go by myself. I can handle it."

After a shower and a change of clothing, I feel like a new person. It feels like a lot longer than a couple of hours that Jake was banging down my door and telling me the vampires are back. This whole week has been a blur. I never would have imagined Jake coming back into my life and me letting him waltz back in as though the last years never happened.

Everything happened so quickly I never stopped to think about how I really feel about the new developments. I don't think my feelings for Jake ever truly went away when he left, but his disappearance destroyed me for a long time. The imprint has to be part of what is causing me to fogo my feelings.

Alone I make a short walk to the clinic. Jake put up a fight about me walking alone, he's terrified that the vampires will get me. I was surprised he didn't walk to to the clinic door until I see movement in the woods. A beautiful russet wolf is following me from the tree line. Normally I would be afraid of wolves but his eyes give him away. I shoot a smile and wave in his direction before opening the clinic door.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Dr. Freedman asks as I knock on his office door.

"I was hoping I could talk to you about something."

I explain everything that has happened in the last week. How the pack found vampires coming down from Canada, why Victoria might be after me and how Jacob has sworn to protect me. Then I ask him if there is anything he can do to keep me in La Push.

"I'll see what I can do Bella, I understand how stressful this must be for you. Before Jacob came back the other day, did you know about the supernatural world?" he asks.

"I did, in high school I dated a vampire, but I didn't know about Jacob or werewolves" I explain.

"Well, I will make some calls and see what I can do. I'll be in touch."

As soon as I open the door, leading to the outside, I see my wolf. He follows me all the way back to Billy's. Jake disappears for a moment then reappears in human form. Shirtless as he seems to spend most of his time when not at work.

"Thanks for keeping me safe, while also respecting my need for space"

"I will always be here to protect you, but I also realize everything is new to you. A lot has changed in the last couple days. I have to keep reminding myself that we're not back to our teenage selves."

"I've really loved the last couple of days and sleeping next to you was really nice, but I meant what I said when told you I didn't want to go too fast. I trust you with my life but I'm not sure if I'm ready to trust you with my heart again."

"I understand Bella, I guess I thought you'd overlook my disappearance because of the imprint, but that was foolish of me."

"Why didn't you fight for me? Why didn't you find me, all these years I've been wondering what I did wrong."

"I couldn't. It's not as simple as me wanting you or not. I had a direct order from the alpha to stay away from you"

"So this is Sam's fault" I say, my voice raising.

"Well kinda, I mean I shouldn't have cut you off cold turkey. I owed you an explanation and I didn't give you."

"Jacob we missed 10 years that we could have been happily imprinted! How are you not as angry as I am!" I shout

"I've learned that things happen for a reason. Maybe if we imprinted 10 years ago you wouldn't have wanted to go to medical school. Maybe we would have gone to war with the vampires and one or both of us world be dead! All I know is that we can only go forward from here, I'm all in if you are, I'm not going to let Billy and Sam stand in our way anymore."

"Jake I need some air" I say walking for the door. "Don't follow me."

"But Bella the vampires"

"I'm on the res. It's fine!"

After 10 minutes of pacing along the road I decided that it's not completely Jake's fault. After another 10 I'm calm enough to finish the conversation. I can see him watching for me from the window. I wonder if he's been there the whole time or if he two can sense when I'm near as I can with him.

"I'm sorry I walked out, I shouldn't have left." I start.

"I know this wasn't completely your fault, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just feel like I've missed so much time with you and I know we can never get that back." I say slouching into a kitchen chair.

"I want you to know that I'm on your side. I'm angry and hurt that my father and my pack leader would care so little about my happiness. I'm devastated that we lost so much time, but like I said before we can only go forward"

" I know you're right, I'm just not sure I'm ready to forgive them yet."

"You don't have to, but try to eventually" he says, placing his large warm hand on my small shoulder.

We spend the rest of the afternoon wondering about the reservation. I learn more and more about the last 10 years each time we hangout. It turns out Jake was a star wrestler at UW being a werewolf is probably an unfair advantage, but since the supernatural world is a secret no one had to know about Jacobs superhuman strength.

Talking with Jake is easy, I'm surprised how quickly we fell back into the easy going relationship we had before he left. The one downside to rural medicine is it can be hard to make friends. The last couple years have been a little lonely. Dr. Freedmen is nice company but I wouldn't consider him a friend. I'm hoping that having Jake back in my life will open up some other friendships too, I remember Embry's girlfriend being nice, I wonder if they're still together. For the first time in a long time my future plans include more than medicine, now they include Jake.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi all! Thanks for reading and reviewing, as always I love hearing your thoughts and ideas regarding the story. This chapter is going to earn its MA rating, if that makes you uncomfortable, stop reading when you get to Billy's note and pick back up again at the paragraph that starts with "For the second time". Happy reading and writing 3**

The sun is starting to set as Jacob and I make our way down to first beach in La Push. I watch the beautiful sunset kiss the horizon of water and sky. We have finally caught each other up on the last few years. The conversation has slowed but it's a comfortable silence.

Ever so slowly Jake slips his large hand into my small one. The heat from his hand warms my whole body. When we are together I easily forget about the uneasy feeling that plagues me when we're apart. We walk for a couple more paces before he gently stops me, turning me so that we're facing one another.

"Bella, I don't know what I can say to prove to you that I am all in, so if it's okay with you I'd like to show you" he says, placing his free hand at the base of my head.

"Jake, kiss me." I say, leaning into his grip.

Ever so slowly his hot lips meet mine. The world stops spinning, at this moment we are the only two people on earth. Our lips move in unison, a low moan rumbles from deep inside of Jake. I respond hungrily by pulling him in closer and deepening our kiss.

"Bells, let's go back to my house"

He scoops me up, I wrap my legs around his hips as he carries me off the beach. Minutes later we're standing in front of Billy's house. His old truck is parked out front but the house is dark. We find a note on the kitchen table on our way up the stairs.

"Gone to Sue's. Don't wait up "

I make a mental note to ask Jake about the note later. Just as we hit the second floor landing Jake scoops me up again. He pushes open his bedroom door and kicks it closed again. Moments later I'm laying on my back on the bed that Jake and I sept in this morning. Jacob is hovering over me, I pull him down onto me and kiss him passionately.

His hand brushes the small patch of bareskin that has appeared between the hem of my shirt and my jeans. Jake's fingers slowly make their way up my cool skin. He slides my shirt up over my head and I do the same with his. His hands knead my breast through my bra. I let out a soft moan.

At this he slips a hand into my bra and rolls my right nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I let out a gasp as the feeling of his hands on my bare chest send shock waves to my core. I am now soaking through my panties, I want nothing more than a release, but I told myself we were going to take it slow.

"Jake, I don't want to go any further than this right now."

"I'm sorry was this too far? I didn't mean to get carried away" he says, his voice dripping with apologies.

"No no, I've really enjoyed everything we've done, I just want to take it slow. Do you mind if I take a shower before we go to bed?" I ask.

"Not at all let me show you where the towels are"

I follow Jake down the hallway to the bathroom. He grabs me a towel and a washcloth and shows me how to turn on the shower.

"Would it be okay if I come in once you're in the shower so that I can brush my teeth and get ready for bed?" he asks.

"Of course, just give me a minutes to hop in."

While Jake is changing into his night clothes in the bedroom, I brush my teeth as the water heats up. I slip off my clothing and slide into the hot shower. A light knock on the door lets me know that Jake is coming in. We don't talk as we get ready for bed. I run some of Jake's shampoo through my hair and massage my scalp. As I begin washing my body my thoughts shift to Jake.

I can't get the feeling of him touching my breasts out of my head. I think about how wet it made me and how horny I am for him. Without thinking about it I slip my hand between my legs, I let my fingers explore how wet I still am. Gently I start rubbing my clit, thoughts of Jacob running through my head. I haven't pleasured myself in ages and I can't remember the last time I had a partner.

As I slide a single finger into myself I am shocked at how tight I am. Even one finger feels like a lot at the moment. Slowly I slide it in and out, eventually thrusting so I hit my g-spot. Without thinking I moan Jacob's name.

"Bells, are you okay? You sound like you're in pain"

I stop. _SHIT!_

"Ummm no… umm I'm fine" I pant.

Something about know that Jake is mealry a curtin away makes me even hornier. I start moving my finger again. Purposely hitting my g-spot, the risk in moaning too loud adding to the fun. I decide that I'm warmed up enough to try adding a second finger. The stretch is almost too much but pleasure soon overtakes me. I'm riding my hand when I decide to be brave and take a risk.

"Jake, you still of there?"

"Yeah Bells"

"What are you wearing?" I ask coyly

"Umm my boxers, why?"

"I was thinking that maybe you should join me in the shower"

"Are you sure Bella, I don't want to push you to do anything you don't want to." his voice is nervous.

"I'm sure Jake, I need you"

I hear him step out of his boxers and make his way over to the shower. I've switched back to one finger, but I'm still touching myself when he open the curtain. His eyes widen and then darken with lust as he watches me. All of my senses are on overdrive as I pump my finger in and out of my tight pussy. He steps in and joins me in the shower.

For the first time I can see him in all his glory. It's clear that the wolf in him didn't just impact his height and muscles. His massive erection looks painfully hard. Worry crosses my mind as I think about him entering my excruciatingly tight pussy.

He closes the space between us, kissing me hard. His hands caressing my skin, slowly working their way down to my breasts. I feel his manhood pressed up against my abdomen, our high difference really showing in this moment. I use my free hand to tease him by gently rubbing his inner thigh. Slowly moving my hand so I am grasping his erection in my small hand.

"Mind if I take over" He whispers seductively in my ear as he places his hand over the one that is moving between my own legs.

"Mmm please do"

With that Jake starts exploring my folds with his fingers. He teases my clit, as I beg him for more. I let out a loud moan as he slips one of his large fingers into me. We quickly match one anothers rhythm. I feel him bring a second finger to my opening, testing it's entrance. My small fingers are no match for the stretch I experience when he inserts his middle finger into me. I quickly adjust to the new sensation.

"Fuck Bella, you're so tight" Jake moans.

"Oh Jake, you're so hard. I want you"

"I want you too Bella, but I don't want to hurt you"

"You won't"

"Yes I will, you're so tight. I'd never live with myself if I hurt you"

"But Jake" I say with a pout.

"I never said I wasn't going to make you come. Now face the wall"

I do as I'm told, I like this in charge Jacob. He comes up behind me, his cock pressed up against my tight ass. He slips it between my legs and runs it up and down the length of my folds. I almost come unhinged as the head of his cock brushes past my tight slit. While his cock rubs against my pussy he uses the fact that both hands are free to grab hold of my breasts. Rolling and pulling at my nipples until I am moaning his name.

Once he is satisfied with my breasts, he drags a hot wet hand down my stomach and begins to fondle my clit again. His cock again pressed against my ass. With little warning he slips two fingers into my core. It doesn't take long before I can feel my release building.

"Uhh Jake, don't stop!" I moan

"Fuck Bells"

Moments later I am riding out my orgsm. I collapse into Jake's arms under the hot spray of the shower.

"Now it's your turn" I say with a wink.

I drop to my knees, savoring the warm water.

"Fuck Bella, you don't have to do that"

"But I want to"

I slowly start teasing his again. Then I bring him to my lips, gently kissing his head. I run my tongue from his base, up his shaft and back to his head. Then I take as much of him in my mouth as I can. The inches I cannot reach I pump with my hand. His hands find there way to my hair. I can hear his breathing becoming erratic and he starts moving with my mouth. Moments later his hot seed fills my mouth. I swallow with pride.

"Bells, that was fucking amazing" he pants.

For the second time today, Jake and I cuddle into his bed, ready to fall asleep. He wraps an unnaturally hot arm around me and pulls me in closer to him. I can feel his lips brushing against my hair.

"Bella, I am so happy that we found each other again after all these years and I'm not just saying that because of what just happened in the shower."

"I'm happy we found each other too. I know it's only been a few days, but it feels like you never left."

"Hey, what was that note from Billy about?"

"Oh the only about him being at Sue's? Yeah they've been spending a lot of time together recently. I'll tell you more in the morning, for now I'm ready to sleep. Goodnight Bells"

 **AN: Hello again, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of their blooming relationship and sexy time. Just because they're happy doesn't mean Bella is going to let Billy and Sam off the hook. Do you think the Cullens will show up? If so will Edward be with them? What has Charlie been up to while Bella is off being a doctor?**


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a week since Jacob came barreling into my apartment telling me that the vampires are back. A week of only working at the clinic in La Push. A week of missing my apartment, but loving sleeping next to Jake in his childhood home. Even if it means being down the hall from Billy.

I have somehow managed to resist snapping at Sam and Billy for the decisions they made 10 years ago. Tonight will be a true test of my patience and my forgiveness, Jacob has invited me to the tribe bonfire. We'll be going with Billy and I'm sure Sam will be there with Emily and the rest of the pack.

Jake, Billy and I pile into Billy's old blue pickup truck. I clutch tightly to Jake as we get closer. Maybe if we hadn't gone our separate ways so many years ago I wouldn't be nervous to attend a tribe event. Hell, I'd probably be planning them with the other women in the tribe and looking forward to spending time with everyone.

Jake's hand is squeezed tightly between mine as we walk up to the fire. Everyone turns at looks at us. I'm not used to being the center of attention but being the newcomer it was bound to happen. The reservation is a pretty tight knit community, it's not often that someone new comes to live here. If all goes well, tonight Jacob will ask the elders permission for me to live on the reservation permanently.

Once everyone has gone back to their conversations, Jake and I settle into an empty spot by the fire. When Emily rings the dinner bell the pack members are the first to jump up. Apparently feeding wolves is a big job. Emily jokingly chastises them for getting plates before the elders, women and children, but no one is worried about going hungry due to a lack of food so she lets it slide.

I slide into a picnic table next to Embry and his girlfriend and two people I've never met. My other option is sitting with Billy, but he seems engrossed in conversation with Sue. I quickly learn that Julia is no longer Embry's girlfriend, she's his finceè. We girl talk for a while, I hear all about the wedding plans and how the proposal went down. I've never made friends easily but Julia is nice and easy to talk to. I'm so absorbed in our conversation that I don't notice that Jake never sat down next to me. When I look up he's talking to Sam by the fire.

They look tense. I can see Jake getting upset, from an outsider's perspective you might not be able to see the emotions bubbling within him, but I can. They slowly make their way from the fire to the edge of the woods. A moment late Jake is gone, then Sam. The uneasy feeling that haunted me right after we imprinted is back.

"Bella, are you okay?" Julia asks, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh umm yeah I'm fine… It's just that Jake and Sam just phased"

"You're feeling the pull aren't you" she asks.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Embry imprinted on me after he phased. I get it too when he's out of sight and I don't know where he's going. It gets better, but I will always be there"

"Thank you, it's nice to know that someone else knows how I'm feeling"

Julia and I go back to our food, but my eyes never leave the tree line. I search for him in the woods, looking for any movement that prove he's back. Several minutes later he appears in human form at the edge of the woods. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Without a word, Jake joins me at the picnic table with a heaping pile of food. He presses a soft kiss to the top of my head before digging into his plate. Within no time the pack is hooting and hollering, it feels just like old times. I can't help but smile, even though I'm sad I missed so many years.

After we have all eaten and the pack has had thirds we clear the tables and make our way to the fire. Billy starts to tell old tribe legends, some I remember, some I don't. When he starts to talk about the wolves Jake wraps a protective arm around me. We snuggle together by the warmth of the fire. When Billy stops talking, Jake clears his throat.

"Family, friends, members of the tribe. Some of you may have already meet the newest Doctor to make La Push her home, not only is she an incredibly compassionate provider, as of last week she is also my imprint. I would like to formally introduce all of you to Dr. Isabella Swan." Jake says, with pride in his voice.

The tribe welcomes me warmly, but there is still the fear that I won't be able to live on the reservation. I have temporary housing at the Black's but I don't want to live with Billy forever. I see all of the elder's gather around Billy, and I can only assume that they are discussing my future on the res.

"Bella, the Quileute people have lived on this land for generations. Forgive us for being wary of outsiders. Yet, your service to our community and your newfound relationship with Jacob has given us reason to pause before placing judgment. As a tribe we would like to offer you temporary residence here on the reservation. Your status will become permanent when one of two things happen, you either marry into the tribe or become the primary physician at the clinic. If neither of these qualifications have been met within the year we will review your residency here." Billy announces to me and the tribe.

 _Did Billy just suggest that I… well Jake and I get married?!_ For a moment I wish that Jake could hear my thoughts.

As the fire begins to die down the tribe begins to dissipate, a few pile into cars, some walk down the road and several of the pack members disappear into the woods. Billy and I climb into the truck while Jake puts Billy's chair in the back.

"Bella, I hope you understand why I had to put limitations on your residency here, if it was up to me you could've moved here as soon as you started at the clinic. You know I've always seen you as a daughter"

"I understand Billy, no need to justify it. I'm an outsider here, I would expect nothing less. I'm just not sure if I'll be able fill your qualifications by years end. Dr. Freedman has offered me a full-time job at the end of my residency, but I still have almost a year to go and well marriage seems far away and that is dependent Jake"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it, but Bells… if marriage is something you want I don't think it will be as far away as you think" He says patting my hand.

Jake open the old truck door and slides into the seat next to me. Billy turns the key in the ignition and the truck roars to life. The drive home is quiet, my mind is racing with thoughts of marriage, work and Jake. It's not until we're laying in bed that night that I allow my mind to stop.

"What do you think about what Billy said tonight" I ask.

"I'm not surprised that he's going to let you stay but I'm surprised he added stipulations. When will you take over for Dr. Freedman?"

"I finish up my residency next March, and then I'll take over full-time and he'll go down to part-time. Unfortunately that's not for nine months and Billy made it clear that I only have until the end of the year, so six months. Maybe they will be willing to extend it again if Dr. Freedman explains our plan to them."

"That's a good idea" he says kissing the top of my head.

We avoid the topic of marriage although I am certain that it is on both of our minds. I know that it is in our future, I'm him imprint after all, but we're in no rush. I want to make sure we really know each other before we do anything drastic. I'm lost in my mind again we Jake's light snores pull me back to reality, snuggling into him I too fall asleep.

The rain on the Black's metal roof wakes me from my deep slumber. A flash of lightning shoots across the sky and illuminates Jake's bedroom. Seconds later a crack of thunder wakes Jacob, he rolls over to check the clock but it appears the power is out, rooting around for a moment he finds his phone. The screen lights up and reads 1:58am.

Maybe it was the sound of the rain or the streaks of lightning racing across the sky, it could have been the deafening thunder shaking the house, whatever it was something drew us together. One minute we were awoken to the sound of the storm, the next our lips were crashing together and our hands roaming each other bodies.

Tonight I am thankful that I wore just my shirt and panties to bed, Jake is a personal furnace so I have been forgoing pants. His hands leave my skin burning for more. Jake slips my sleep shirt over my head before pulling me up onto him, so that I'm straddling his hips. I can feel him growing hard under me as he teases my breasts. The only thing separating us is his boxers and my lace panties. I grind my hips into him as he pinches my nipples, a loud moan escapes my lips but it's muffled by a rumble of thunder.

I kiss down his chiseled abdomen and remove his boxers before finding my spot on his hips again. His naked erection rubbing against my soaked panties. I grind into him once before he flips us over so that he is on top. His fingers snaking down my body and making their way to the hem of black lace. In a single fluid motion he removes them. Jacob begins kissing up my legs, taking a moment to suck gently at my inner thighs. My body humming with anticipation. After painstaking teasing he takes my clit in his mouth, licking, sucking causing me to moan. When he runs his teeth over my bundle of nerves I lock my fingers in his hair and let out a deafening moan.

"Bells, don't wake Billy" he says with a wink before diving right back in.

It's hard to hold back a scream of passion as he inserts a finger deep in my core. As I can't reach Jake to pleasure him, I begin touching my own breasts, absorbed in the feeling of Jake's mouth and hands. It's a moment before I realize that Jake has stopped and is watching me pull at my nipples.

"Fuck Bella, I love watching you touch yourself" he whispers gravely.

I flash him a seductive look as I slide a hand down between my legs. I start rubbing my clit as he begins pumping his fingers inside me again. His two fingers stretch my tight pussy. I feel him bring a third to my opening and attempt to join it with the others, but the stretch is too much and he can see it in my face.

"Oh shit Bella, and I hurting you?" Jake asks as he stops moving inside of me.

"No it's fine, maybe just go back to two fingers?"

"Mmh how about I go back to tasting you" He says dipping his head and takes my clit in his mouth again.

"Jake, I want you" I moan

He continues to use his mouth on me, ignoring my request.

"Jake! I need you!"

"Bells, not now. I don't want to hurt you"

"You're not going to hurt me, I want you so bad. Can't you feel how wet I am? " I plead

"Bella, you know I want you but I can't."

"Well if we can't have sex then I want my turn at you."

"In that case, why don't you come sit on my face and they we can taste each other" he says with a sexy smirk.

We lay wrapped in each others arms in the glow of our orgasms. As the storm rages on outside. It is clear to both of us that resisting consummating the imprint is getting more and more difficult, but Jake is insistent on waiting for fear of hurting me. No matter how much I beg him and insist that he won't hurt me, even if I'm not sure it's true. I'm not naive enough to think that having relations with Jake is going to be easy, our difference in size is striking.

"Penny for your thoughts" Jake asks, kissing my hair.

"Just thinking about us"

"Us or _Us"_ he says with a wink

"Well… _Us"_ I say, blushing.

"Mmmh care to share? Thinking about round two"

"Well I'm not, not dreaming about round two, but I guess I'm thinking about taking our physical relationship to the next step" I say, avoiding his eyes.

"Bells, you know I want more than anything to consummate our relationship and the imprint. I'm just so afraid of hurting you."

The look of pain and fear in his eye, make me regret bringing up the topic.

"Jake, I know that any pain being with you may cause will be temporary and it will bring us closer together"

"Bella. As much and I and my wolf want to be with you, the idea of causing you pain far surpases that urge. The imprint makes me protect you at all cost, I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you"

"So this is it? We've imprinted because we're perfect mates and you will never mate with me because it may cause me some pain?"

" I didn't says never, just not yet. I want to make sure you're really ready."

"Jake, I'm ready to be your mate."

"Bella, this isn't about you. I want to be your mate more than anything but I'm afraid. I've never been with someone as a wolf… what if I can't control myself, what if I hurt you with more than just our size difference?"

"Wait.. you haven't been with anyone since phasing?" I ask.

"Umm yeah, I didn't want to get attached to anyone in fear that I would imprint on someone else, and if I'm being really honest you never really left my mind."

"Since we're being honest, I haven't been with anyone in a physical sense since Edward"

Jake's body tenses at the sound of his name.

"And we didn't get very far, that whole him wanting to suck my blood thing kind of made intimacy difficult"

"So umm are you umm..." Jake trails off.

"A virgin?" I interject.

"Umm I guess" he says avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah, I guess I am. It's not really something I think about. I was far to busy in college and medical school to have relationships and hookups hold no appeal for me."

I can't read the look on Jake's face. For a moment fear that he's going to get up and leave runs through my body. What if he wanted me to be more experienced, maybe he'll never want to take me as his mate now. Fear of the unknown courses through my veins.

"There is something I didn't tell you after the imprint, or even earlier in this conversation. For fear of judgment and embarrassment. When I told you I hadn't been with anyone as a wolf I wasn't lying, but the whole truth is I haven't been with anyone"

 **AN: So Jake and Bella have unconsciously waiting for each other. Will Jake move past his fears and take Bella as his mate? Do I smell vampires?**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: This chapter contains strong language and violence.**

It's not unusual for Jake to get up in the middle of the night if the pack needs him for patrols. They've been running patrols 24/7 since they caught wind of the vampires. Thankfully he always makes sure to kiss me before he leaves. Dr. Freedman has given me the okay to sleep at the Black's as long as I have my pager, we all agreed it's safer and I'm still on the res. Tonight is no different around 3am I hear his shuffling around the bedroom, getting ready to start patrol. I wonder if the wolves have found something.

It's been nearly 4 weeks since the Pack smelled the vampires and came rushing to my rescue in Port Angeles. Even with no signs of them recently I still worry every time Jake leaves my sight, I don't know what I'd do if he was hurt. After our kiss I roll back over in bed, knowing I have at least a couple more hours to sleep, before my day begins.

I awake with a start. Something is wrong. I can't shake the feeling at I am not alone. The curtin sways in the moonlight even without a breeze. My heart begins to pound, now I'm sure I wasn't alone.

"Jake! Is that you?"

I don't get an answer. My hands work faster than my brain as I find Jacob's number in my contacts. He answers on the first ring.

"Bella! What's wrong?!

"Jake someone was in our room" I cry.

"WHAT?! I'll be right there."

Less than 3 minutes later I watch Jake phase from wolf in to man in the backyard. Four other wolves pace the tree line, but from this distance I can't identify them. Jakes takes the stairs 3 at a time before bursting through the door and wrapping his protective arms around me.

"WHY THE FUCK DOES IT SMELL LIKE VAMPIRE IN MY HOUSE?!"

Jake's eyes flash to the window.

"Bella, did you see anyone in here?"

"No, I woke up feeling uneasy and the curtin was moving of its own volition."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did the leech touch you?" Jake asks, still clutching me in his arms.

"No, I'm safe, just scared. Thank you for coming to me rescue"

"Bells, I will always come to your rescue. That's my job… to keep you safe"

I feel him press a kiss to the top of my head. All of my fears and anxieties begin to melt away and tears start to fall down my cheeks. Jake carries me down the stairs and we lay down on the couch together. He rocks me back and forth until my tears have dried.

Once he is sure I am safe, he starts giving orders to the pack. The vampire who was in our bedroom could be miles from here by now, but it doesn't stop the wolves. I am distressed when Jake phases again and follows the rest of the pack into the woods of La Push. In an attempt to distract me Billy hands me a cup of tea. We sit in silence at the kitchen table waiting for the boys to return. Billy is the first one to break the silence.

"You know, I could tell from when you two were little that you were going to end up together." He says softly.

"Then why did you keep us apart?" I question.

"When Jake was a kid I didn't know that he was going to phase. With the Cullens gone for a couple decades the gene was never activated in my generation, I wasn't prepared. When I learned more about the imprints I was worried it would be you, but I was more worried it wouldn't be. I thought I was protecting the two of you."

"You thought you were protecting us?!" my voice raising.

"Bella you have to understand, he could have been dangerous and what would have happened if you two were together and he imprinted on someone else? You would have been crushed."

"I missed out on 10 years with my best friend, my soulmate and my imprint because you were trying to play god!" I shout as I storm out of the room.

Part of me feels bad for yelling at Billy, I can see that he was doing what he thought was best and I'm certain that Sam had some influence. I'm laying in bed staring at the ceiling trying to figure out all of my emotions even though I know I should be getting ready for work. My scrubs feel comfortable and safe as I pull them on. When I finally make my way to the kitchen Paul and Embry are standing by the door.

"Bella, we've been instructed to accompany you to the clinic today" Paul says firmly.

I think about protesting but decided against it.

"Thank you" I say, following them out the door.

As soon as we've hit the pavement they both phase into their wolf forms and follow me from the tree line, just as Jake has done many a time. The three of us safely make it to the small medical center. After phasing back Embry lets me know that they'll be picking me up at the end of the day as well. I try to ask about Jake but they brush me off before returning to the woods. I fear that no news is bad news in this case.

My day at the clinic drags as my mind is filled with thoughts of vampires. I think of the Victoria and her partner, who was killed by the Cullens. I think of the Alice, she will always have a special place in my heart and Esme always treated me as another daughter. Carlisle who made sure I was safe every time being friends with vampires put me in harms way. I even briefly think of Edward. I am thankful for the wonderful patients on the Res, who make my day at the clinic worthwhile and allow me to stay busy.

It is a pleasant surprise to see Jake waiting for me at the end of my shift in place of Embry and Paul. A breath I didn't know I was holding releases, I feel the tension in my shoulders melt away. We both walk in human form back to the Black's home, hand in hand. He purposely avoids the topic of vampires. I tell him about my conversation with Billy this morning. He seems equally as upset. The rest of our night is quiet. I finish my charting at the kitchen table, while Jake and Billy meet with the pack to go over the events of the last 24 hours. They agree to increase the number of members on patrol,

Jake closes and locks the window before climbing into bed with me. His strong arms and the heat radiating off of him make me feel safe. I can't believe how quickly Jake's arms have become home for me. We whisper quietly to one another, sweet nothings pass across our lips before we allow sleep to claim us for the night.

My anxiety spikes as Jake kisses me goodbye again in the middle of the night before leaving for patrol. I know that there are pack members stationed outside the house, yet I still toss and turn in the empty bed as sleep continues to evade me. Just as I'm about to doze off I hear the sound of window opening. My heart begins to beat out of control, I scream for Jake, praying that somehow the imprint connects us and he will be able to hear my cries. When I look up I am met with the dark black eyes of Edward Cullen. The little air I have left in my lungs hitches in my throat.

"Bella… Bella… Bella, I always knew I'd find you in the dogs bed, screaming his name." Edward drawls.

"Oh my will my precious Victoria have a field day with you, if she can get past the smell. You reek like a bitch."

"Why are you here" I squeak.

"Hmm I just wanted to watch you sleep one last time before I release Victoria on your beautiful pale neck"

"Why would Victoria still want me? Wasn't it mate for mate? If you're with her, shouldn't I be safe now?"

"That would seem logical and fair… but alas she does not want any trace of my past lingering about, causing problems"

"I'm not causing problems. I don't want you back. I'm with Jacob and I love him. You're not welcome here. I don't want you. I never did!" I shout at him.

This causes Edward to take a step back. I see a slight twinge of hurt run across his face before molding back to emotionless. Is it possible that he thought coming here would win me back?

"Goodbye Bella, I hope she makes it quick"

With that he is gone.

As if Jacob's mind is connected to mine I hear him pounding up the stairs. He missed Edward by mear seconds. I fear that Edward cut it too close, if Jake is here the rest of the pack must be right outside. The sound of crashing in the woods only confirms my suspicions, the wolves are hot on Edwards trail and I'm certain that Victoria isn't far away.

Just as Jake bursts into the room the frame around the window is ripped from the house. A red haired vampire stands where Edward stood holding what's left of Jacob's window. Her curls bounce in the wind as her lips curl with pure lust for my blood.

"Bella get back!" Jack says as he agressivly forces me behind him.

I fall to the ground and scramble away from Victoria.

"Bella listen to me. I need you to move back as far away from me as possible" He shouts with panic raising in his voice.

"Hmm Edward wasn't lying when he said you smell like a bitch. Guess that's what you get when you get in bed with a fucking mutt" Victoria spits.

Victoria makes a move, lunging towards me, her razor sharp teeth glistening in the moonlight pouring through the broken window. Jake begins to phase in front of my eyes in the tiny bedroom. Blocking Victoria from reaching me with her freezing hands. I hear a growl and then a sharp pain runs through my body.

I try to focus on what's happening in front of me but my vision slowly starts to deteriorate until I'm left completely in the dark. I see a flash of red curls and then Jake's russet fur flash in front of me. The last thing I remember is the sound of someone screaming and then Jacob whispering "I love you too."

 **AN: Opps! Left you with a cliffhanger. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

A low growl wakes me from an unrestful sleep. I try to blink but it doesn't clear my foggy vision. I don't know where I am. The low growl contines and I begin to recognize it as snoring, the heat surrounding me feels safe even though I don't know where it is coming from. As I become more aware of my surroundings I discover that I am in pain. Finally the blinking works and I take in my surrounding. The walls of the only trauma room on the reservation begin to take shape around me. The snoring is coming from Jacob who is sharing the small hospital bed with me.

I begin the mental checklist of my symptoms. My left leg bares the most of my pain, along with my head. The IV in my arms is managing my pain so I am unable to get an accurate measure. The drugs being pumped in through my IV begin to pull me under again, but not before I nestle further into Jake.

The next time I wake, I don't feel quite as foggy. Jake is still laying next to me, but this time he is also awake. His eyes light up when he see that I am alert. He looks exhausted, there are red circles around his eyes and I wonder if he has been crying. Now I understand where the heat is coming from.

"Bella, you're awake" he says, tears dripping from his eyes.

"Jake, what happened. Are we safe?"

"Yeah Bells we're safe. I'll tell you the rest when you're stronger"

"No Jake, I need to know now!" I say firmly.

"Are you sure?"

I nod.

"Last night while we were on patrol Edward somehow slipped past us. When I got home he was gone but Victoria had just arrived. She was trying to kill you, because you were part of Edwards past. My duty to protect you caused me to phase…" his voice wavers. "I hurt you… when I phased. I was too close. Bella I'm so sorry"

"Did you get rid of Victoria?"

"Yes, of course. The pack and I destroyed her. No one will ever have to worry about her ever again."

"Then you didn't hurt me. You saved me" I say grasping his hand.

"But I did hurt you" Jake says, pulling the blanket covering my legs back.

A foot long bandage runs the length of my left thigh. It's clear that the pain I was feeling is coming from whatever is being covered by the gauze. Jake is beside himself at the idea of hurting me. He tries to pull his hand away, but I stop him.

"This wasn't your fault. Phasing saved both of us. Jake… I love you"

"I love you too Bella"

"Oh there's one more thing. The pack got Edward."

"Oh" is all I can manage.

I take a silent moment to mourn Edward, it had been almost 11 years since I'd seen him and he hadn't aged a day. I didn't think of him often before learning more about the supernatural world. Since falling for Jacob I realize what Edward and I had wasn't love, it was obsession and unhealthy.

When I look back to Jacob I see the pain in his eyes. Clearly the thought of hurting me is still plaguing him. Just as I am about to reassure him again there is a knock at the door and Dr. Freedman pokes his head in.

"Bella you're awake" He says with a kind smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, still a bit tired and my leg aches a little" I say quietly. I don't want Jake to feel any worse.

"Let's take a look at it" Dr. Freedman says, as he unwraps the gauze covering my leg.

He exposes an eight inch gash in my left thigh. I hear Jake whimper as I examine it. The wound is clearly deep but with Dr. Freedman's excellent suturing the scar will likely be small. The swelling is well controlled at the moment and the fact that I am feeling pain around the incision is a good sign that there was no nerve damage.

"Bella, you are healing surprisingly well. As long as you will have Jake's supervision I'm okay sending you home today, if you promise to take it easy. That means nothing strenuous, no walking or physical activity" He gives Jake a pointed look after his last statement and we both turn bright red.

"Of course Doctor, she'll be in good hands" Jake says.

Twenty minutes later we're pulling into Billy's driveway. The house is empty but I can't seem to make myself get out of the car. Jake comes around and opens my door, but as he goes to scoops me up from the seat my pulse beings quicken and I can't control my breathing. I think I'm having a panic attack.

"Bells, sweetheat what's wrong?"

"I can't go in. I'm too scared. What if they come back?" I cry into his chest.

"Baby, you know they can't come back" he tries to comfort me.

"Jake I thought I was going to lose you. I can't go through that again." I cry harder.

"I want to go home"

"To your apartment?" He asks

"No… I ended my lease"

"I can drive to Charlie's house" Jake suggests

But that doesn't seem right either.

"No, he's not home anyway. He'll be at work."

I pause for a long moment.

"Actually, home is anywhere you are" I say pulling him into a fierce hug. "I think I'm ready to go inside now, as long as you promise to never leave my sight."

"I can do that, but I think I have a better plan. Let me make a quick phone call"

Jake closes my door and pulls out his phone. He is far enough away so that I can still see him but I can't tell what he's saying. A minute later he joins me in the cab of my truck. We drive down to the beach and watch the waves crash against the shore from the comfort of our seats.

"Bells, do you trust me?" he asks.

"Of course I trust you."

"Good" he says, as he leans over and kisses my lips gently.

I think for a moment that we're headed back to Billy's house but than Jake turns onto a small road that I have never been down. He pulls into an unfamiliar driveway, just as Paul, Embry and Quil are exiting the front door of the mystery house. The house is sweet, two stories with a wrap around porch. The white paint looks new and the grass has been freshly mowed, the green shutters make it look homey and inviting. I turn to Jake and give him a questioning look.

"Welcome home Bells" He says taking my hand.

"What?!"

"Welcome home!"

"Jake I don't understand. Where are we?" I question.

"Do you remember when we first got together I told you that I was planning on buying a house. Well about a week before we met again, I put in an offer on this house. I didn't tell you because I figured I wouldn't get it. I signed on it two weeks ago, I wanted to fix it up before I told you about it, but it seems like you need it today." he tells me all of this with a nervous sheepish look on his face.

"Oh Jacob, it's perfect!"

"May I give you a tour?"

"Of course"

Jake scoops me up out of the truck and carries me up the porch steps and across the threshold of the house. The house is cute on the inside even though it needs some work. When we get to the master bedroom I see that our bed has been moved to the new bedroom from Billy's house.

"This was the phone call I made, the guys in the pack brought over our bed so that you could rest without having to go back to Billy's house that is full of bad memories."

"Jake thank you, I love all of it!"

"But Bella, I want you to know just because I bought this house doesn't mean you have to live here. If you want to have your own place on the reservation after you get permanent residency I will absolutely understand." He says as he lays me down on the bed.

"Thank you Jacob, but can we cross that bridge when we get to it? For now all I want to do is take a nap next to you."

"Well Dr. Swan your wish is my command" He says pulling the comforter up over us and snuggling up to me.

 **AN: Hey guys, thanks for sticking with me. I apologize for the short chapter and the delay, I've been struggling with some writers block. Let me know what you think and what you want to see in future chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9

One month later (July)

The only sound aside from the rustling of the trees is the sound of my feet hitting the pavement. Now that my leg is almost fully healed I am back to my early morning runs. With Victoria and Edward gone, Jake is okay with me running on the res without supervision from the pack. Although this doesn't stop him from joining me a couple times a week. I am thankful that he lets me set our pace, even at my best I can't keep up with him, I blame his wolf. When I make it to our driveway I have slowed to a walk, a slight ache in my leg lets me know that it still needs time to fully heal. Jake's truck is gone so I have the house to myself.

I turn on some relaxing music as I wait for the shower to heat up. The hot water soothes my sore muscles and relieves the pain surrounds the scar on my leg. I can't help but wish Jake was here to join me in the shower. Now that we're living together not under Billy's roof we have been exploring our physical relationship more. Although we still haven't consummated the imprint due to Jake's fear of hurting me. My mind wanders to ways that I can convince him as I wash off the sweat from my run. I feel alone in this situation until I remember that I am not, the other pack girlfriends must have experienced some of what I'm going through.

After I have dried off I give Emily a call, we have grown close over the last couple months and if anyone will have suggestions for my predicament it will be her. I'm sure she can hear the nervousness and embarrassment in my voice as I ask for help with my bedroom predicament. Yet, as expected she happily agrees to meet with me after work to give me some pointers and suggestions. Jacob and Sam will both be running patrol so we won't have to worry about our intimate conversation being overheard, even with the super hearing of our wolf partners.

It takes me two tires to get the courage to walk up to Emily's door, and even longer to knock. I can't believe that I am about to talk with someone about my sexlife. Yes I'm a doctor, I know sex is a normal part of life, but there is something more difficult about talking about it when it's your own sexlife. Emily greets me at the door with a hug and a cup of tea.

"Bella, I'm so glad you called. I'm more happy to answer any and all of your questions. Sexual relations with a wolf shifter can be a little more difficult and dangerous than normal sexual activities. I remember when Sam and I were having the same difficulties you and Jake are having."

"Dangerous?" Maybe Jake was right I think to myself, but I am relieved to hear that I am not alone.

"Well our boys are a lot stronger than the average human and if Jake is anything like Sam, his wolf growth didn't just impact his height and muscles" she says with a little wink.

I blush. She has yet to be wrong, Jake is very well endowed.

"The reason I wanted to talk to you is because Jake and I still haven't consummated our imprint because he is so afraid that with our massive size differences is going to hurt me"

"Sam was the exact same way" she says, with understanding in her voice.

"How did you get him to get over his fear and change him mind?" I question.

"Well, we did a lot of sexual acts that weren't sex to prepare, I bought lots of lube, took him away for the weekend so it would be extra special and I seduced his wolf"

"You seduced his wolf? What does that mean?"

"You see I had already seduced Sam and I knew he wanted me but he could resist, but I knew his wolf couldn't. So on the night that we were away I used his wolf to my advantage. When things were getting really hot and heavy I asked him to mark me. I knew that would send his wolf over the edge and insist on mating with me. It worked."

"Marking?" I question.

"It's when a wolf bites his mate. It's said to increase the imprint exponentially. Sam hasn't marked me yet but it got through to the wolf enough to get him over his fear of hurting me."

"Did being with a wolf… umm hurt?"

"I'm not going to lie to you and tell you that it didn't, but it was so worth it. It brought us so much closer and now he's not afraid to hurt me at all" she says with another wink.

"Wolves tend to be physically rough love makers, I think it's probably the increased strength and animalistic needs, but I'm sure Jake will be as gentle with you as Sam was with me the first time."

"I know you and Sam don't have any children, but do you know anything about procreating with a wolf? Also are there any extra birth control measures I need to take? Is wolf sperm extra potent?" I ask with a little laugh.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you have thought of everything, you are a doctor after all. You and Jake should have no problem getting pregnant if that's what you want. You were correct in guessing that wolves are a little more potent than normal men, regardless of their high body temp. I use an IUD and I haven't had any problems yet, the wolf in our men typically don't like condoms as they crave the animalistic experience, but if that's what you feel most comfortable with Jake should be able to keep his wolf at bay. If you decide to have children, pregnancy can be a little different than normal. If your children carry the shifter gene there is a good chance that you will run a high fever throughout pregnancy although you typically won't have fever symptoms. Wolf babies also tended to be larger than normal, with your small size you may end up with a long labor."

"I clearly have so much to look forward too. Emily you have been more help than you can ever imagine!" I say hugging her.

I thank Emily for her words of wisdom and the tea and head for home. On my walk back I pull out my phone and make a quick call. Jake is working on dinner when I open the door and whatever he is making smells delicious! I do my best to sneak up on him, even though I'm sure he heard me even before I opened the door. I will never complain about coming home to my sexy boyfriend cooking shirtless in our kitchen. His hard warm body is inviting as I wrap my arms around his middle.

"Hey babe, you're home late. Busy day at the clinic? He asks as he continues to stir the pot of tomato sauce.

"The clinic wasn't too busy, I'm late because I stopped to see Emily this afternoon."

"How is Emily? I haven't seen her in a couple weeks"

"She's good, we had a lot to talk about but I feel much better now" I say planting a kissing between his shoulder blades.

"Talk about anything interesting?" He asks

"Nah, nothing to worry about" I say as I begin setting our little table.

He gives me a quizzical looks but doesn't push the matter at dinner. We share stories from our days as we eat our spaghetti, Jake's severing at least double what I have served myself, he must have worked up an appetite running patrol with Sam. We clean up the kitchen together. It's not until we're laying in bed later that he brings it up my conversation with Emily again.

"So are you going to tell me about your afternoon with Emily?"

"It's was nothing really, just girl talk mostly. She's been a pack girlfriend a lot longer than I have. I just wanted a couple pointers."

"Well you have nothing to worry about, you're doing an amazing job and you've fit so easily into the pack. I love you Bella."

"I love you too Jacob! Thank you for helping me fit into the pack so well. I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job, but Emily and I had a little more to talk about than bonfire planning and how to cook for an actual pack of wolves" I say leaning over and kissing him softly.

"Well I'm glad you're here and that you and Emily had a good talk. Even if you won't give me all the details" He says with a laugh.

"I've been thinking, I say it's about time we got of the reservation for a bit. I have this weekend off, what do you say to a little weekend away?" I say.

"A weekend away sounds wonderful, we could use some relaxation after everything that happened with the vampires."

"Good, because I've already made us reservations at a resort in the mountains for this weekend. We check in on Friday afternoon"

"You did that for us? Bella you never fail to surprise me! I love you!"

"I love you too Jake"

Jacobs wraps a protective arm around me before we both fall into a restful slumber. That night I dream that I am alone in a field, naked surrounded by a bed of moss and wild flowed. My russet wolf appears and I am not afraid. I can see his familiar chocolate brown eyes and feel his hot breath on my bare skin. His large, hot wolf tongue laps at my naked body. I awake with a start.

I roll over and see Jake sleeping peacefully next to me, but the ache in my core is too much. My arousing dream driving my need for a release. I lean over and kiss the soft spot behind his ear and trail kisses down his neck. His hot skin burns under my wet lips. I feel him begin to stir as I run my tongue over one of his hard nipples. I low growl escapes his lips.

"Mhhhmm shit Bells is that you?"

I resist the urge to make a snarky comment about who else would it be, deciding rather to use his still sleepy deminor to my advantage. I swing a leg over his hips so that I'm straddling him. I run more kisses up his neck this time, by the time I make it to his lips he is fully awake and anticipating my next move. As soon as our lips meet he uses his superior strength to flip us over, but not before he lifts my sleep shirt over my head and tossing it across the room.

"You won't be needing that, I'll be keeping you warm from now on."

I writhe under his touch. The feeling of his erection pressing through his boxers drives me crazy and he knows it. The feeling that was one pressed against my hip is now teasing my core against my black lace panties. I moan into him.

"Do you like that baby"

"Oh Jake I need you" I pant.

"Patience you dirty girl" he whispers in my ear.

I'm about to tell him that I'm not feeling patient right now and that I need him, when I feel him slide my panties down my legs. His hot breath against my inner thigh practically sends me over the edge. He runs his hot lips up and down my thighs teasing me. I've got my hands in his hair and I'm begging before he relents and brings his lips to mine, quickly finding my clit and running his teeth over it.

"Ahh fuck Jake!" I shout. No longer having to control how much noise I make for fear of waking Billy.

My passionate outburst encourages him to slide a finger into my core, causing my hips to buck under his touch.

"Fuck Bella you're so tight" he moans.

Experiences with Jake are getting more and more comfortable although I can't disagree with him regarding our size differences. He can now comfortably use two fingers with me, but his fingers bare no comparison to his manhood.

Within minutes an orgasm comes crashing over me. Jake barely lets me catch my breath before he's at it again, but this time I stop him. Instead I take him in my hand and being the same merciless teasing that he treated me to moments ago. When I finally relent I take him in my mouth as deep as I can. Using my hand to access the length that cannot fit in my mouth. I can taste his salty precum and it only makes me want him more. I pick up the pace until I hear his breathing becoming erratic and I know he's close. Soon his hot seed is pouring into my mouth. I swallow with glee knowing the pleasure I just caused him. Before I can lay back down in bed he scoops me up and carries me to the shower.

"Round two before work?" He asks with wink.

 **AN: Hi lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this steamy chapter and Bella's talk with Emily. Review and let me know what you think. 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: This chapter contains lemons and dirty talk. Enjoy ;)**

 **Shout out to** **sarae32 for all of your kind reviews and suggestions. You Rock!**

The Weekend Part 1 - Friday

I have been eagerly anticipating today all week. Jake has been extra affectionate and sexy since I told him about the weekend away I planned for us. As usual the clinic is quiet on this Friday afternoon and I finish all my charting, relieving me of any weekend work. I packed and repacked my bag last night. Jacob doesn't know about all the fun stuff my weekend bag holds, he questioned a few of the bags I brought home over the course of the week but was pacified when I assured him they were surprises he would thoroughly enjoy.

I'm practically floating on my walk home from the clinic, my mind full of weekend plans. Since I will be off the reservation and I am not on call this weekend, I left my pager at the clinic. I feel naked without it but it means I am truly free of all non Jake responsibilities. He is waiting for me on our front porch, he too seems to have the same lightness about him.

"Bella Bella Bella" he practically sings "We are officially free! Sam took over alpha for the weekend and my work phone is off and staying on the counter. You're all mine for the next 48 hours" He says with a seductive look in his eyes.

"That sounds perfect to me! Ready to go? I'll drive since I know where we're going." I say, teasing him further with our mystery destination.

We spend the hour drive singing along with the radio and Jake keeps trying to guess where I'm taking him, he doesn't even get close. The Sol Duc Hot Springs resort in located in Port Angeles, I was able to get us a secluded cabin with a king sized bed and a view of the mountains. The pictures on the website don't do the resort justice, the mountains surround us as we pull up in front of the main lodge.

"Welcome, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Black" says the friendly woman behind the counter. I don't correct her, I secretly like hearing our names together.

"That's us!" Jake says, giving my hand a knowing squeeze.

"You have cabin 23 which is located at the very end of hurricane ridge drive. If you're looking to do some hiking the trail head is very close by. You will also have full access to the hot springs. Please let me know if you have any questions during your stay." She says with a smile.

We hop back in the car and make our way to the cozy cabin that will be ours for the weekend. Jake grabs our bags from the back seat as I unlock the door. It is everything I was hoping for and more, but most importantly there is a king sized bed. I don't hear Jake put down our bag or sneak up behind me. A small shrek escapes my lips as he lifts me off the ground and spins me around.

"I think we need to test out the bed, Mrs. Black" He says laying me down on the fresh white sheets.

"Mrs. Black?" I question. "Sorry babe you don't get to call me that until I get a ring."

"Fair enough. Now where were we?" he says nibbling at my neck.

It's well after dark before Jake and I finally make our way out the cabin in search of food. The poolside diner is the only place that is still open. We order our dinners and lounge by the pool. The resort is quieter than I was expecting, although it could have something to do with the hour. With my phone back in the cabin I don't realize that it's closing time for the pool, until the lights go out. Leaving Jake and I completely alone, by a dark pool.

We must have the same thought because I am not surprised when his lips meet mine. Something about the rebellious nature of our location makes the passion build quickly. I slide a hand under the hem of his navy t-shirt and slip it over his head. Moments later my shirt is gone as well. I move from having my feet dangling in the water to straddling his lap. With one fluid motion my bra joins our shirts in the growing pile of clothing. Jake stands up and for a moment I think he's decided it's time to go back to the cabin, but instead he unbuttons his cut offs and slides them off. Pulling me in for a passionate kiss he begins to remove my shorts as well, until we're both standing naked in the dark. He scoops me up and carries me into the warm pool. Feeling his wet body against mine sends shockwaves through me. I think about what Emily told me, seduce his wolf.

"Jake, we need to go back to the cabin right now unless you want me to take you right here and now." I say with a seriousness in tone so he know I'm not playing around.

"I like the sound of that" he says, before taking my right nipple in his hot mouth.

"Jake! I'm not kidding. See what you do to me?!" I say, taking his hand and bringing it to my core, so that he can feel my arousal for him.

"Well I have to take care of this before I can let you out of my arms" he says. Quickly sliding two fingers into me. I bite down on his shoulder to stop from screaming out in pleasure.

"Fuck me Jake!" I whisper into his ear. Hopefully I can start seducing the wolf before I pull out the big guns when we get back to our bed.

"Don't say things like that, when you know I can barely resist you" he says, his hand between my legs never slowing.

"Then don't resist me" I moan.

"Fuck Bella, let's get back to the cabin where I can have my way with you and we don't have to be quiet."

Jacob lifts me from the pool with ease, grabs our clothing and runs us back to the cabin at wolf speed. He plops me down on the bed, but before he can join me I crawl off the bed, grab my bag and head for the bathroom. Jake is in for the first surprise of the weekend. At the bottom of my weekend bag is the new lingerie I bought just for the trip.

Looking in the mirror, I adjust the black lace push up bra so that my breasts are just about to spill over the edges. Next, I pull the matching garter belt up over my hips and position it around my waist. The last two pieces in the set are a pair of high black stockings and pair of crotchless panites. I think about forgoing the panites all togeher but I have a feeling Jake will enjoy removing them. My hair has been in a ponytail all day, when I pull it down it flows over my shoulders in light waves. The reflection in the mirror looks nothing like the Bella that Jake left at the movies 10 years ago, the Bella staring back at me in strong, hardworking and sexy.

When I step out of the bathroom Jake is lounging on the bed, still wearing nothing after our run back to the cabin. His jaw drops to the floor when he sees me. His warm chocolate brown eyes turn black with lust as he meets me in the middle of the room. The erection he's been sprouting since the pool, now painfully hard and serving as an ever present reminder of difference in size.

"Holy shit Bella, you look unbelievable" he says, his mouth still agape.

The small distance between us closes as we meet in the middle with a kiss full of passion. His hands slide up and down my figure, memorizing every touch. Ever so slowly he moves us towards the bed and I fall backwards onto it. We start off slow, testing our usual waters. I was correct that he would want to do the honors of removing my newest articles of clothing. It's the perfect time, take a deep breath and pluck up the courage.

"Jake" I moan. "I need you, take me as your mate. Mark me." As soon as the words have left my mouth something in the air changes.

A low moan escapes his lips and quickly turns into a soft but clear howl. I am successfully seducing the wolf that lays just beneath his surface. If I thought his eyes were black before I was mistaken, they are now orbs of pure onyx. I can see the internal struggle behind his eyes, his alpha wolf begging to take me as his mate and his human self full of fear. Quickly his wolf wins the battle. His eyes slowly melting back to chocolate as my Jake comes back to me.

"Bella are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, Jake I have never been more sure of anything. I trust you."

"What if I hurt you?"

"I trust you to go slow and at my pace. I will tell you if it's too much." I say, leaning up and kissing him.

We start to kiss again, every now and then I can feel his wolf peeking through, causing the passion to build even further. It's not long before just is on top of me. His erection pressing against my hip. He gently slides a hand down between my legs, lapping his fingers through my folds. I followed Emily's advice and purchased some lube but I don't need it. With all of our activities so far this evening I have never been more aroused and ready. Jake dips his head and takes my left nipple in his mouth, my hips buck against his cock and I moan out his name.

"Fuck Jake, I'm ready" I pant in desperation.

"Not yet Bells, I want to make sure you're nice and ready for me before I bury my aching cock in you"

I can't decide if he's stalling out of fear or if he is not yet content with my level of arousal. He picks up the pace of his fingers and I can feel the tension building in my stomach. I am so close to orgasming. In another moment of bravery, I speak up, Jake and I have been experimenting with dirty talk and I love it.

"Mhh Jake that feels so good. Tell me what you want to do to me"

"Oh Bella, I want to bury my cock deep in your tight wet pussy."

"Please fuck me" I beg. "I want your big hard cock to fuck me so hard."

"Someone is a very naughty girl"

"Oh Jake, I've been so bad. I need to be punished" I moan.

With that he runs his teeth over my nipple, sending me over the edge of my orgasm. Jake leans down and presses a soft kiss to my lips. I feel his erection pressing against my core. His eyes meet mine and I nod, letting him know I want him to go further. I feel him begin to move, already the stretch is more than I'm used to. He proceeds with caution, but my face must have given me away as he stops abruptly.

"I'm hurting you aren't I?!' I can hear the fear in his voice.

"No, I just need a moment to adjust" I say.

After a few seconds, I begin kissing him, signaling that he can start to move again. This time I am prepared for him, little by little he pushes deeper into me. Slowly retreating, then advancing, each time deeper than the last. The pain isn't unbearable and each time he pulls out I instantly miss his presence. His eyes are filled with nothing but love and passion, but I can tell he is holding back a lot.

This time when he thrusts into me I'm sure he's buried completely in my hilt, I can't imagine being any more full than I am in this moment, it is a mix of extreme pleasure and pain. Yet when I look down, most of his throbbing cock is still exposed, it's as if he has barely entered me. I reach between us and take his exposed manhood in my hand, slowly working it at the pace he has set for us. To give him more depth I pull my knees up towards my chest and wrap my legs around him. Our speed increases as he thrusts deeper into my core. Despite the pain, I have never felt more pleasure, I want all of him.

"Oooh Jake, yes! Bury that cock in me."

"Fuck Bells, fuck" He grunts. "Your pussy is so tight"

"Mark me Jake, please" I moan again.

With this statement he completely loses all self control and the primal instinct of his wolf take over. His thrusts no longer gentle but still loving and filled with passion, within two of the new thrusts he has buried himself fully inside of me. A scream escapes my lips before I can hold it in, unsure if it is one of pain or pleasure. Jake pauses for a moment to let me adjust and then begins pounding me with his hard cock. Any pain I was feeling is gone and completely replaced by overwhelming pleasure. I hear Jake's breathing become rapid and uneven and I know he's close, I also know he's holding back for two reasons one not to hurt me further and two in an attempt to last longer.

I want to tell him that I have no expectations about orgasming as it's our first time, but just as I'm about to say something I feel his lips kissing the soft spot between my neck and shoulder. Then without warning I feel his teeth come crashing down on my skin. Pain sears through my shoulder but it's gone in an instant as the strongest climax I have ever experienced course through my body, I ride the waves of it until I feel Jake finish deep inside of me, fill my core with his seed.

Once our breathing has return to normal, he removes himself from me and rolls over onto the bed next to me. He runs his hot fingertips over the new addition to my shoulder, a obvious set of teeth is outlined on my skin, it's not bleeding but slowly turning a deep purple color. In this moment I have never felt closer to anyone. There is a new energy flowing between us and I feel as if I can almost read his mind.

"I love you Jacob Black" I whisper

"I love you too Isabella Swan, more than you will ever know" He says, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

 **AN: Hi lovely readers, I hope you enjoyed this much awaited chapter. Let me know what you thought of their sexy time. Drama lovers, don't you worry it not all smooth sailing and rainbows from now on. As always, review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Hello my wonderful readers! I want to apologize for how long this chapter took to get out. I have been working on it off and on during the semester and it just wasn't coming together. I'm hoping to get back on to a schedule of weekly updates now that I'm done with school. Thank you for all of the wonderful and kind reviews, keep em' coming!**

 **Warning: this chapter contains sexual scenes and masterbation.**

I wake to the feeling of hot fingers tracing a slow pattern on my neck over the mark that Jacob left on me in the heat of passion late last night. The rare sun is pouring through the curtains, filling the small room with a soft late morning glow. Surprisingly I feel well rested, regardless of the somatic soreness and only getting a few hours of sleep. After consummating the imprint, we laid in bed and talked about anything and everything until the sun was just peaking over the mountains. Physically and mentally we have never been closer. When I roll over, Jake is looking contently at me, with a soft smile on his face. I can't help but smile back at him.

"Good morning beautiful"

"Morning handsome" I whisper.

"I think we missed breakfast, but if you're hungry lunch should be available soon" He says kissing my forehead sweetly.

"Mmmh I think I'm hungry for something else" I say with a wink.

"Is that so… I think I've created a monster" He says, pulling me into his lap.

"Must be that sexy bite you left on me" I say, as I grind my hips into his.

The sun that is usually hidden behind a thick layer of clouds is high in the sky when we've finally dressed and made our way outside. We decide to explore the nearby tails that cover the Olympic National park property. The sun is hot over head but the dark, lush greenery keeps the trails cool. The path we are on eventually leads to a secluded waterfall, there are other couples and a few families playing in the water at the base of the falls. We find a spot near the edge and relax in the cool water. The rushing of the falls is loud enough so that we won't be overheard but not so loud that we have to yell.

"Bella… have you thought anymore about what Billy said at the bonfire?" Jake asks. One topic that didn't come up last night.

"Umm a little, I still need to sit down with Dr. Freedman and come up with a timeline for the rest of my residency. I think that will help explain to the elders and the rest of the tribe that I'm serious about staying here, even if it doesn't match their timeline. What do you think?" I ask.

"I think that sounds like a really good plan" he says with a smile. But I can tell there is something else he wants to say.

"I was really hoping this would all go away when we moved into your house, but I know that's not how this works." I say, returning the smile.

"Bells, how many times do I have to tell you, it's our house. Not mine." He says giving my hand a soft squeeze.

"Jake do you remember the night you brought Zeke to the clinic?" I ask.

"Of course, it was a really scary night when Zeke was sick and it's the night we imprinted."

"For a split second when I answered the door I didn't recognize Zeke. I thought he might be your son and in that second I was heartbroken, without even realizing it."

"You were worried Zeke was mine?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah, I was. I figured that you had started a family with someone else." I say shyly.

"You don't have to answer right now, but do you like kids?" Jake asks slowly.

"Yes, of course I do! Do you want children someday?"

"Yeah I do, I was hoping you did too. I would understand if you don't or are hesitant, since they would have a chance of getting the wolf gene." he says, sheepishly.

"I'm not afraid of wolves" I say, leaning over and pressing a kiss against his head.

"So now that I know you like kids, how would you feel about us babysitting Zeke next weekend? Rebecca and Solomon want to celebrate their anniversary with a weekend away."

"I would love to watch Zeke with you! As long as Rebecca is okay with me being there with you and Zeke."

"She's thrilled! After what happened last time, knowing that his doctor will be sleeping in the same room is kind of a selling point" Jake says with a laugh.

After our day at the waterfall we hike back to our quiet cabin to enjoy some time alone. Jacob had to step out and find a spot in the woods to phase. After receiving a frantic text from Sam, he decided the best way to handle the situation was with pack mind. I am using his absence to my advantage, in order to try out more of the surprises I brought with us. I again change into a new set of lingerie, a deep red babydoll dress with matching panties, but the big surprise is the virbrator I bought.

Jake should be back any minute and the big bed is calling my name. I make myself comfortable, facing the door. I begin rubbing my clit and thinking about Jacob, his big hands touching me. A moan escapes my lips as I remember our morning. I turn on the vibrator and begin experimenting with it, running it over my clit and across my already dripping pussy. The door opens, Jake's eyes pop as he watches me. His clothes are off before he makes it to the bed. I moan his name as I press the toy into me and begin fucking it.

"Fuck Bella, you're so unbelievably sexy when you touch yourself, but I want a turn with you now." he pants, his erection looking painfully hard ready for me.

"Oh no baby. You can watch but you can't touch" I hiss.

"Fuck! You are such a naughty girl"

"I guess you'll have to punish me later" I say I continue fucking myself with the vibrator.

I begin to rub my clit as my climax builds, knowing that Jake is watching me only adds to my pleasure. A moment later I come crashing down from my orasgmic high. Jake's face is full of pure lust and it's all for me.

"Now you're all mine!" he growls.

The small amount of clothing that I was wearing is lost in an instant as Jake ravishes my body. The feeling of his hot hands and lips on my skin drives me crazy with lust for him. I can hear his Wolf bubbling just below the surface as a low howl escapes from his lips.

His 108 degree lips begin to passionalty assault mine as our tongues fight for dominance. Jake quickly moves from my lips to my neck, stopping to suck on my soft skin between kisses. A loud moan escapes my lips as he sucks on the skin that holds his mark. I can feel his erection pressing against my thigh, making me want his even more. I take his right hand in mine and move it down between my legs, my drenched pussy desperately in need of his attention. Jake's hot fingers circle my clit, causing my hips to buck into him. He moans in reaction to his big hard cock slamming against me. Jakes works his mouth down my body until he's reached his goal. Before I have a chance to catch my breath, he has taken my clit between his teeth. His roughness only turns me on further. As he works wonders with his mouth, his left hand has snaked up my body and found its way to my left nipple. Similtantiouly he grazes his teeth roughly over my clit and gives my nipple a hard pull, sending a jolt like lightning through my body.

"Jake I need you now!" I moan.

I don't need to ask twice, his hard cock is now positioned at my dripping entrance. One strong thrust and he has filled me. As the gentleman he is, he pauses to let me adjust to his size before starting to move inside of me. Just as we've set a pace, he uses his superior strength to flip us so that I am now on top. Jake's hands move to the purple bruise on my clavicle and then to my breasts, as I ride him. I moan loudly as he squeezes my nipples simultaneously.

"Ahh Jake, I love it when you're rough like that"

"You like that?" he asks, twisting my nipples painfully.

I buck fiercely against him as a moan that is barely human escapes my lips.

"Fuck Bells, you do like it when I'm rough with you"

"Ohh yes! Don't stop touching me" I pant.

He continues to twist, pinch and pull at my sensitive nipples until I'm sure I can't take another minute of his teasing, then he lowers his mouth to me. The feeling of him sucking on me, brings me to the brink of orgasm. Two more deep thrusts and I'm spasming around his cock. He flips us over and spills his seed deep inside of me. Before we collapse into a pile of limbs.

A shower that was supposed to be for getting clean quickly turns into round two. Once we have both caught our breath Jake insists on washing my hair. His large hands feel foreign combing through my soft brown hair, but I am quickly lost in the feeling. When I return the favor I can't help but reminisce about the long locks he used to sport. His hair is now cropped in a short but professional look.

"When did you cut your hair?" I ask, as I rinse out the last of the shampoo.

"I sometimes forget that we missed the last 10 years, and then I'm reminded again in moments like this. I cut it right after I phased for the first time and join the pack, Sam's orders. He was alpha before me."

"The short hair suits you. It's very Alpha!"

"Why thank you my lady! Now you dry off because we have dinner plans!" He says, turning off the hot water.

"Dinner plans?" I question.

"Yes! You're not the only one who can arrange surprises" Jake says with a wink.

Less than an hour later we're all fancied up and walking towards the main lodge. The building is a log cabin with high ceilings and huge windows with a view of the mountains. A grand fireplace welcomes us into the beautiful restaurant and a young hostess greets us with a warm smile.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Black, just in time for your seven o'clock reservation." She says.

"That's us!" Jake says with a smile, giving my hand a knowing squeeze.

We are seated at a beautiful table with a view of the mountains and each other. When our waiter arrives he brings a glass of bourbon for Jake and a gin and tonic for myself. I'm alarmed when I notice the menu doesn't have prices.

"Jake please tell me you're not spending too much on this dinner. This restaurant seems expensive" I say with worry in my voice.

"Bells, honey don't you dare worry about tonight. Anyway the menu is a fixed price, we both get to pick something from each category. So enjoy and don't worry."

The love in his eyes calms my nerves. Dinner is incredible, we each start with a salad. Mine is spinach, with strawberries, nuts and a yummy vinaigrette, Jake sticks with a classic house salad. I decided on the local salmon for my main course, unsurprisingly Jake picks the steak which he orders much too rare for me to want a bite. I blame the wolf for that one. Dessert is served with a flute of champagne, we split a lemon tart and chocolate soufflé. The restaurant has quieted down as we savor our desserts and sip on the decadent champagne.

"Bella, I never took the time to properly thank you for everything you've done for our community and for me. I was slowly beginning to accept that I was destined to be a bachelor forever, that the pack would be my family, and that I only had fun uncle potential. Cutting my shoulder was the best thing that ever happened to me and bringing Zeke to the clinic so many nights ago was the best decision I've ever made. I love you Isabella Swan. For those reasons and for some many other I have something for you" he says reaching into his pocket and fishing out a small box.

 **Sorry lovelies! I had to leave you with the cliffhanger because it's so much fun to leave you in suspense. Anyway… is Jake proposing? How will the weekend with baby Zeke go? How will Emily react to Jake marking Bella? As always let me know what you think in the comments. I love hearing your thoughts and comments on the chapter. My apologies again for the super long delay in updating. The good news is I have finally graduated with my B.S and I will hopefully have more time to write. Much Love 3**


	12. Chapter 12

"He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small jewelry box. When he lifted the lid I was surprised to see this beautiful bracelet with a small handmade wooden wolf charm" I say, lifting my arm to show Emily my new bracelet from Jacob.

"Wow Bella it's beautiful! Did you hide your expression from Jake better than you did while telling that story?" She asks with a laugh.

"What?! I love the bracelet!" I say defensively.

"I have no doubt that you love the bracelet, but let's be real you thought it was going to be a ring"

"Did not!" I try, but I can't say it with a straight face.

"Okay, fine I thought it might be a ring… but just because of how he presented it."

"I knew it!" Emily says with pride in her voice.

"There is no way he'd propose so soon, we haven't even been together six months. Just because we're pretty much living together doesn't mean he wants to marry me"

"Bella! Are you serious, you're his imprint and I've heard him talk about you. I swear he would take you to City Hall and the elders tomorrow if he thought that what you wanted. He loves you so much, you're his soulmate. Trust me! He looks at you the same way that Sam looks at me, it's real!"

"You really think he wants to marry me? Even after just a couple months?" I ask.

"I don't think. I know. But forgot marriage, tell me about the mark!" She says excitedly.

After showing her the quickly fading bruise that holds the indentation of Jacobs teeth, I run my fingers over it as I tell her about our first time and the experience of being marked. At first I'm worried that she'll be jealous that Jake marked me the first time and Sam hasn't marked her yet, but my worry was unnecessary.

"I shouldn't have been surprised that Jake couldn't resist marking you. The alpha wolf is said to be more aggressive and powerful than the others. But I'm sure I can wear down Sam eventually, I'm taking it as a sexy challenge" she says with a smirk.

When I get back to the house Jake is pacing back and forth in our bedroom, he looks focused. I worry that something is wrong, did something happen at work, is the pack okay, I think to myself before speaking.

"Jake honey, is everything okay?" I ask timidly.

"Where should we put Zeke's crib?" He asks.

"That's why you're pacing? I thought something was wrong!" I say, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You see if he's on my side of the bed then you might feel like you can't help, but if he's on your side of the bed, I don't want you to think that I expect you have to do all the work." He says with a huff.

"You're so sweet to think of me. I am happy either way, you know I'll get my share of baby cuddles no matter which side he's on and I'm not afraid to ask for help, but if you're really worried about it, we could always put the crib at the end of the bed and then we don't have to pick sides."

"Now why didn't I think of that?" He asks, pulling me into a hug.

"You were too close to the problem, I've fresh eyes" I say, giving him a kiss.

"Guess I'm lucky to have such a smart girlfriend" he says before returning the kiss.

"Do I need to babyproof the house?" Jake asks.

"Not really, you lucked out this time. Zeke isn't crawling much yet. We just need to make sure there isn't anything small or sharp laying around that he could grab and put in his mouth"

"Jake, are you nervous?"

"Umm well a little, I'm used to having Billy down the hall if I need anything and after what happened with his breathing last time, yeah I am a little nervous about having him for the whole weekend just the three of us." He says shyly.

"It's okay to be nervous, I'm a little nervous too but I know we can do it." I say reassuringly.

"Yes we can, and it will be good practice for when we have our own someday."

"Already thinking about kids are we? I'm pretty sure you owe me a ring before we start our own pack"

"I like the sound of our own pack" he says, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

The rest of the week flies by. I'm busy at the clinic, this week we had a little one with a broken arm courtesy of the monkey bars, a first time mom who gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and an older gentleman who was having a myocardial infarction who we ended up sending to Port Angeles to be hospitalized.

When Friday afternoon rolls around Jake and I are anxiously anticipating Zeke's arrival. Even after insisting that the house required little baby proofing Jake is still checking and double checking the mechanisms he put in place. I am in no place to judge as I have vacuumed the rug twice, obsessively wiped down the counters and made two different types of baby food. Just as we're both about to go crazy, there is a knock at the door.

Rebecca, Solomon and Zeke are waiting at the door. Quickly recognizing Jacob, Zeke reaches for him with an excited screech! I guess Jake really is the fun uncle.

"We can't stay long, we're hoping to get to the hotel before dark, but thank you so much for agreeing to watch Zeke it means so much to us. Please don't be afraid to call if you need anything, his diapers are in the bag. Sol has a cooler with pre measured bottles of milk, his schedule is in the folder with all of the other important documents and numbers. Although you shouldn't need to call the doctor" she says with a laugh and flashes me a smile.

After a few more reminders and lots of hugs and kisses for Zeke, Rebecca and Sol are back on the road, and it's just the three of us in the house. Jake carries Zeke to the living room and I start some dinner. After setting the salmon to marinade, I go to join the boys. I stop in the hallway and watch them.

They are snuggled up on the couch and Jake is reading Zeke an alphabet book, but it's not any alphabet book it's the Quileute alphabet. The pictures are stunning drawings and Jake's pronunciation is beautiful. The Quileute language isn't spoken regularly, and I'm not sure how many people on the Rez speak it fluently. I'm not even sure how much Jake speaks, with the ease that he is reading the children's book, he may be more fluent than I realized.

I make myself comfortable on the couch next to them, when zeke notices me he wiggles out of Jacob's arms and make and makes his way over to me. I pull him up into my lap and hold him close. This little boy is one of the reasons Jake and I got together. It's possible we would have imprinted during the follow up on his shoulder, but maybe to make myself more comforate I would have passed it off to our medical assistant, as suture removal isn't difficult. It's hard to think about not having Jake in my life, so I usually don't. I give Zeke another squeeze before lifting him into the air and blowing a raspberry on his exposed belly, causing him to squeal with laughter.

After dinner, the three of us play on the living room floor for a while. When Jake offers to clean up the kitchen, I take Zeke into our room to get ready for bed. After he's in his Pjs the two of us rock quietly in the rocking chair until he is sound asleep. Even after his eyes have been closed for a while I continue to rock him, as nothing is more peaceful than a sleeping baby. I silently stand from the rocking chair and place him in the crib we've set up for him.

The sound of Jake doing the dishes is soothing. I make myself comfy on the couch and pick up the alphabet book from the end table as I wait. The pictures are truly works of art, I do my best to replicate the sounds that Jake was making but I'm sure they're wrong. Stumbling over the simple sounds makes me realize how much I still have to learn about this culture that I am quickly becoming immersed in, the culture that if things go as planned, my children will be a part of. I don't want their father to be the only one who knows about their heritage.

I am still sounding out the first few pages when Jake makes his way into the living room. Quickly I put the book into his hands and insist that he reads to me. His deep voice is slow and smooth as the unfamiliar sounds roll off his tongue. As he is reading the last few pages, I lose the battle with my eyelids and slump into a light sleep against his chest. He lifts me off of the couch and carries me up the stairs, ever so slowly in an attempt to not wake me he slides his hands underneath my shirt and lifts it over my head, replacing it with my nearby sleep shirt. That is really just one of his old t-shirts. He slips off my pants and I mumble a soft thank you against his lips. Jake slips into bed next to me and wraps his arms around me. He kisses the top of my head and a sigh my I love yous back to him.

I wake with a start when Zeke begins to cry. It's 2:30am and I crawl out of bed and Jakes arms. I tiptoe across the room and scoop Zeke from the crib at the end our bed. He calms slightly but it's clear he is hungry. We rock gently in the dark kitchen as his bottle warms in the warmer. Once the bottle is warm we sit on the couch, as he drinks I sing quietly to him. At the moment I'm wishing I knew some traditional Quileute songs, but Zeke doesn't seem to mind my choices. I'm burping a very full Zeke when I hear soft footsteps in the hall.

"Bella, is that you? I woke up and the bed was empty."

"Zeke was hungry so I made him a bottle. We're on our way back to bed as soon as he burps." I say, reaching out to Jake in the dark.

He takes my hand and moves to stand behind the couch. Kissing both Zeke and I on the head. Almost simultaneously Zeke let's out a loud burp. We both laugh. He takes the bottle from me and puts it in the sink while I'm changing Zeke's wet diaper, before following Zeke and I into the master bedroom. After Zeke is back to sleep, Jake and I lay in each other's arms for a moment.

"Bells you should have woken me up. It's not fair that you had to get up with him." Jake whispers.

"I'm happy to do it, I like the quiet moments with him and you were fast asleep. I couldn't bring myself to wake you."

"Well I'll get up next time" he says, before we both fall asleep.

The sound of rain on the roof mixed with Zeke's cooing wakes me from my light sleep. Jake is stirring next to me as I climb out of bed and scoop up Zeke. As it's morning I bring him back to our bed, and put him down on top of Jake. Zeke squeals with joy and grabs onto Jake's hair! I watch the two of them tossil for a while and snap a picture for Rebecca.

After breakfast the three of us sit on the porch and watch the rain. Zeke crawls in between the two of our laps, giggling softly as he topples onto Jake. I love watching the two of them play. Zeke loves all the attention when Sam and Emily stop by, Sam and Jake talk about the pack. He steals Emily's heart right away, his big brown eyes are hard to resist.

When Sunday rolls around I begin to feel sad when I think about Zeke being picked up. This weekend has been a nice taste of what our future might look like. I give Zeke extra cuddles before Rebecca and Sol knock on the door. Jake and I clean up the house from the busy weekend. When we fall into bed later that night we are both exhausted from the weekend but filled with excitement and hopes for the future.

 **AN: Sorry I suck at updating! I will try to be better but I can't make any promises. I kept getting stuck with the chapter, and I couldn't figure out how I wanted to end it. During my writers block for this story I did write a couple one-shots that I may post eventually. Happy Thanksgiving! 3**


	13. Chapter 13

Jake and I had an early morning love making session before he went off to work and then to run patrols with the pack and I went to the clinic. Ever since our trip we've barely been able to keep our hands off one another. Having Zeke for the weekend also stirred up some feelings for both of us. Jacob keeps mentioning starting our own pack soon. I keep reminding him that we're not married and I want to finish residency before we have babies, no matter how much I want them! I'm daydreaming about how we're going to spend our night while I chart.

I am enjoying a peaceful and relatively quiet early evening when Dr. Freedman comes rushing into the small office where I am doing my charting between patients. I can tell by the look on his face that something is wrong even before he speaks. The little hair he has on the top of his head is disheveled and he appears to be out of breath.

"Bella, there is an emergency down by the beach. Several people have been seriously injured, but I don't have any more details but we need to go now!" he says, hurriedly.

"What can I do to help? Where do you need me?" I ask, jumping up from my desk, leaving my charting sprawled and incomplete.

"Grab the emergency kit, and some blankets. I'll meet you in the van in 5 minutes." He says before rushing out of the room.

I grab our emergency go bag, a stack of silver blankets, and the portable emergency surgical kit just in case. I slam the passenger side door and Dr. Freedman and I speed off towards the beach in the clinic van that also doubles as a patient transport vehicle.

"Bella, I didn't want to tell you this earlier, but injured people are all part of the pack. Unfortunately, I don't have any names yet." he says quietly.

I don't have time to be filled with, panic or fear. We have work to do, but I know in the back of my mind I won't be able to completely focus until I see Jacob and I know that he is safe.

When we get to the beach there is a small crowd gathered where the beach meets the forest. I scan the crowd for Jake but can't find him. I see Emily and Leah consoling one another, separated from the rest of the group. Then I spot Billy and my dad, right in the thick of people. We rush with the supplies towards the growing crowd.

My years of medical training haven't prepared me for what I see. Four of the pack members lay on the cold sand, their bodies covered in blood, their skin shredded with eairy precision. I recognize the men instantly, Paul, Quil, Jerad and Seth, all people who I have grown close with over the last several months. Dr. Freedman and I get right to work. I start taking vitals on all four of them while he starts to apply bandages to some of their larger wounds.

All four men are amazingly still alive, but they have lost a lot of blood and will need more intensive care than we can provide on the beach. We prepare to transport them back to the clinic. If these were regular patients we would be transporting them to Port Angeles or Seattle but we can't risk that with the pack, their temperatures alone would send up red flags, not to mention how quickly they seem to heal.

I am about to ask the rest of the pack for help in moving the men, when I realize they aren't here. Leah seems to notice my confusion, she is the only shifter on the beach.

"The others are still searching the woods and patrolling." She says, softly.

"Searching the woods?" I ask.

"Bella, Jake is still missing." She says, placing a hand on my shoulder.

My vision begins to spin out of control as my world crumbles around me.

Jake's POV

Why can't I shift? If I could just get into wolf form then I could use pack mind to tell the guys where I am. I try to pull myself up but pain shoots through my body. Bella once told me pain is a good sign it means your chance of nerve damage is low, but at the moment I'm having trouble seeing the bright side of my excruciating circumstance.

I know I should be worried about the cold ones coming back, but I'm sure they're miles away by now. Sam and I took down their leader, but we didn't have time to start a fire before we were ambushed. They can't bite us like they do their prey, but still they used their teeth to shred our thick wolf coats, deep down to our skin. My shoulder is torn to shreds from where Jasper sunk his razor sharp fangs into my flesh. I try again to stand but nothing seems to be working. I know my shoulder is losing a lot of blood, my vision is getting hazy and for the first time since I shifted in high school, I'm cold.

I close my eyes and try to muster up the courage and energy to get up, but my eyelids are so heavy and having them closed is a peaceful falling asleep. Just as quickly as I was drifting off to sleep, my mind is awake again only this time it's not my emotions that are filling my thoughts. They are Bella's, she's hurt… no that's not it. She is in emotional pain. I need to find her to comfort her, I need to be with my imprint. She's on the beach, don't ask my how I know, I can just feel it.

Bella's POV

I give myself 10 seconds to panic about Jacob and then I have to get back to work. 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… Bang! My mind is filled with thoughts that are not my own. I can see the embankment, I can feel his pain, he is cold.

"Leah! I know where he is!" I shout. Pulling myself from the ground, not bothering to brush the sand from my scrubs.

"What? How?" she asks.

"I don't know, but it is almost as if I am looking through his eyes. It must be something to do with the imprint. But enough explaining. We have to go find him, he'd hurt and I don't know how much longer he has. Leah, he's cold."

"We will get to him faster if I'm in wolf form. Hop on!" she says before quickly shifting into her stunning wolf.

I cling to Leah for dear life as we race through the thick La Push forest. We get to the spot where my vision was but there is no sign of him. I slid down from Leah's back onto the soft ground. Just then I hear a soft groan. Jacob is laying in a pool of blood, just off the path under some greenery. Seconds after spotting him the remaining pack members bound into the clearing. I instantly go back into doctor mode.

"Leah and Collin, you two go back to the beach and help Dr. Freedman get the other guys back to the clinic. Embry and Sam I need you guys to help me with Jake." I order.

After Leah and Collin dash off I pull out the few medical supplies I brought with me and get to work prepping Jake for transport. His shoulder is by far his worst injury so I start by packing that with my remaining gauze. His moans of pain are almost too much for me to bare but I know I have to push through. I keep talking to him even though I know he isn't truly hearing me. When I am happy with his shoulder bandages I turn to Sam and Embry.

"Sam, can we ride on your back?"

"Of course Bella, whatever you need to help Jake."

Embry helps me up onto Sam's large back before placing Jacob into my arms. Then he joins us in human form to assist in holding Jake. Sam runs at full pace back to the beach. When we arrive, the wolves are loading Paul into the van, as the most stable he is the last to go to the clinic. The other three are already back at the office and I'm sure Dr. Freedman is already working on them. Rather than waiting for the van to come back Sam continues onto the clinic, even though he risks exposing himself to the rest of the reservation. Thankfully we don't see anyone else.

We have one trauma room on the reservation, and three other patient rooms. When we get to the clinic Quil is in the trauma room, Seth is in room #1, Jered is in #2, Paul is on a gurney in the hallway and room #3 is waiting for Jake. As much as I want to sit at Jake's bedside I know I am needed elsewhere. He is in good hands with Billy and Charlie and the dressing I placed in the woods is holding well and hasn't saturated with blood yet. I give him a kiss on the head and then get to work.

Before I go to work on Jered, Seth and Paul, I set the rest of the pack up for blood donation. We don't have a blood bank on the reservation nor do we have blood type and cross abilities but after reviewing their files I learn that all of the pack members have O-. I also make the executive decision to only give wolves blood from other shifter. Sue our MA is keeping watch over our donors as I rush off to help the injured.

Dr. Freedman is diligently working on Quil, so I head into room #1 to see Seth, I am surprised to find him conscious but just barely. I explain to him that I am going to stitch up his lacerations and then perform a physical to check on the rest of him. I inject him with our strongest pain medication although I doubt it will help as his high body temp will burn it off faster than his body can use it. After cleaning his extensive wounds I get to suturing. I've placed 45 stitches and I not even done with his arm. 212 sutures later I am done with Seth. I cover the sutures with ointment and sterile bandages before moving onto the rest of my exam. His pupils are reactive, his heart and lungs sound healthy and all of his joints are intact. I give him a second dose of pain medication and a blanket, for now the best thing he can do is get some rest. When the blood for donation is ready he will get a transfusion to make up for the blood he lost.

On my way to see Jered, Sue stops me to let me know that all of the donations are complete. I instruct her to start Seth on the donation from Leah, as they are siblings the chance of rejection is even lower.

"And Sue, when you're done with Seth can you start Jacob, Quil and Jered on blood as well?" I ask.

"Of course Dr. Bella!"

"Thank you Sue! I don't know what we would do without you! It means so much to me that you're helping even though Seth is one of the injured."

"This is what Seth would want me to be doing, and I know he is in the best hands with Dr. Freedman and yourself."

I pull her into a hug before rushing off.

Jered is in nearly the same boat as Seth, except his wounds are across his back rather than his chest. I get right to work following the same process that I did with Seth. Clean, suture, cover, then a physical. I am halfway through my suturing when Sue comes in with blood. Almost instantly Jered's color improves and his skin regains it's 108 degree feel. When I am done with the suturing and physical I cover him with a blanket and let in a few visitors.

Dr. Freedman is in Jake's room when I pass by. I want to go in and see what's going on but I know he is in good hands. When I get to Paul he has already received a good amount of blood and is already improving. His lacerations were far more superficial than the rest and some of them are starting to close on their own. I make a mental note to ask Billy about that part of the shifting gene. Now that I am done with everyone else, I take a deep breath and go to Jacob's room.

The sutures across his back exemplify Dr. Freedman's impeccable suturing. Jake's shoulder is open when I arrive. Thankfully Jake has been given a strong dose of pain medication and is currently asleep.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're here. How are the other guys?" Dr. Freedman asks?

"They're all doing well. Sue has given everyone blood, knowing the pack they will be back to normal in just a couple days. How is Jacob?" I ask.

"For the most part he is good, his back will heal nicely and he doesn't have any other deficits. My only concern is his shoulder. It is not just a simple suturing job, he really needs a surgeon."

"We can't send him to the city! They will know someone is different about him. It will risk exposing the pack." I say hastily.

"I know, I know, I have one thought but it's crazy and will require approval from the elders." He says quietly.

"What is it? I'll do anything that will save him." I say, grabbing a hold of Jake's now warm hand.

"We could call Carlisle Cullen, he is the only other doctor who knows about our world."

My mind is spinning and I want to protest but I know he is right. Carlisle is the only one who can perform the surgery Jake needs and keep our secret.

"He can't come on the reservation." I whisper.

"I know, that's why we need permission from the elders. I will call an emergency meeting."

I slump into the chair next to Jacob's bed and rest my head on part of his back that is free from injury. No part of me wants to see Carlisle Cullen but I meant it when I said I would do anything for Jake and if seeing Dr. Cullen will help Jacob then I will do it.

Half and hour later Dr. Freedman, Billy, and the other elders enter Jake's room. Dr. Freedman and I explain the predicament, and why we need other provider as Jake's injury are out of our scope of practice. Dr. Freedman explains why Dr. Cullen is our best option regardless of his supernatural status. After several moments of quiet deliberation the elders agree to let Dr. Cullen perform Jake's operations, as long as it takes place on the reservation and we are both there to supervise. Dr. Freedman will call Carlisle and see what his earliest availability is, while the elders draft a temporary treaty revision. The room is quiet again, just Jacob and I. The pain medication is wearing off and he is waking up.

"Bells, is that you?" he groans quietly.

"Yeah Jake, I'm here honey" I say, reaching for him. "Don't move your shoulder love, it's not quite patched up yet.

"Bells, you found me. I could feel you."

"I know Jake, I could feel you too. It was like I could see what you were seeing."

"It's because you're my imprint… my mate." He says, flashing me a little wink. Even when he's in pain he is still a little flirt.

"Dr. Cullen is going to come and fix your shoulder," I say quietly. I'm not sure what his reaction to this news is going to be.

"The leech is going to be working on me? No way!" he says, trying to push himself up to sitting with his one good arm.

"Jake! Lay down! Dr. Cullen is our only option, Dr. Freedman and I don't have the surgical skills and any other doctor would freak out about your temperature. This is the only way we can fix your shoulder and keep the pack a secret." I say

He seems pacified with my explanation and doesn't complain when I give him another does of pain medication. Billy comes back to let us know that Dr. Cullen will be here at 10pm tonight. There is lots to do before then, when I know that Jake is comfortably back to sleep I get to work. Quil has been moved out of the trauma room as Seth, Jered and Paul are feeling well enough to go home. The three of them have strict instructions to come back tonight if they need anything and to come back first thing in the morning for follow ups.

Dr. Freedman and I begin turning the trauma room into a makeshift operating room. I start by sterilizing everything in sight, including the floor, while Dr. Freedman sets up extra lights. We prepare sterile drapes for the table and get our surgical tools ready, although Dr. Cullen has generously offered to bring his as well. At 9:45 Billy, Dr. Freedman and the Elders will meet Carlisle at the edge of the Reservation for him to sign the temporary treaty and then they will all come to the clinic. Jake is stable but Carlisle thought that doing the surgery this evening would prevent any snooping from the Forks hospital.

At 8pm, I go and sit with Jacob. I start him on antibiotics, fluids and another bag of blood. Thankfully all of the unharmed pack members were more than happy to donate and some of them may even be able to do another partial or full donation in a couple of days if we need it.

I wait with Jake, my heart is pounding. I'm not sure if it's because I'm worried about the man I love laying in front of me, having to see Dr. Cullen or both. I can't seem to focus on anything at the moment but Jacobs soft breathing helps to ground me. Just then there is a soft knock at the door. I stand and the two doctors enter.

"Bella, how lovely to see you again. It's unfortunate that it is under such circumstances," Dr. Cullen says kindly.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, you don't know how much it means to us that you were willing to do this." I say in response. My composer is on the verge of breaking but I hold myself together for Jacob.

"I'm happy to do it. You understand as well as anyone the things we must do to protect one another and our secrets," He says.

After the pleasantries and getting Carlisle up to speed on Jacobs condition, we wheel Jake into the trauma room turned operating room. For the surgery I will be in charge of his anesthesia. We will be using TIA but I am keeping an airway kit close by just in case. I press a kiss to his lips and then push his first dose of anesthesia. Dr. Cullen eyes this interaction but doesn't say a word. I realize now that he probably doesn't know about my relationship with the man who is about to be under his knife.

The surgery is going smoothly, I've been monitoring Jake's vitals and anesthesia throughout and he is remaining stable. Dr. Cullen is working diligently and Dr. Freedman is acting as his first assist. The two men are chatting casually when Carlisle turns to me.

"Bella, when did you decide to go into medicine?" he asks.

"It was during my 3rd year of college, I kept changing my mind but at the end of the day it always came back to medicine," I say.

"I'm so glad you made that choice. I am sure you are an amazing doctor, the people of La Push are lucky to have you," He says genuinely.

"Yes we are, Bella has been an amazing addition to our team. In March we will have her permentalty!" Dr. Freeman says excitedly.

"Congratulations Bella, if you would ever like more surgical training I'd be happy to set something up for you in Forks, I'm sure the reservation could benefit from a surgically trained physician." He says.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, I would really appreciate that."

"Bella, call me Carlisle, we've known each other long enough." He says softly.

With that, Carlisle places the final stitch into Jacobs shoulder. I slowly wean him off of the anesthetic and up his pain medication, but I switch him to something that shouldn't make him too drowsy. I push Jake into room #1 while the other two doctors clean up the makeshift operating room. He blinks several times, still clearly under the holds of the medication.

"Bells" he mutters.

"I'm right here love" I say holding him close.

"Bells…" he trails off, the medication he is on his strong it may be close to an hour before he is really awake.

"Bells…" he tries again.

"It's okay, baby I'm with you, I'm not going anywhere" I whisper to him.

"Bells… marry me?" he mumbles before sleep takes a hold of him again.

AN: This is the longest chapter yet! I thought about splitting it up but I really wanted to keep the flow going. Let me know what you think about Carlisle coming back? Did Jake just propose?! Will he remember when he wakes up? As always I love knowing what you think! XOXO


End file.
